Back and Forth
by Mizz-Katy93
Summary: After being gone for a few years, Katy returns home to visit some old friends of hers but what happens when she gets romantically involved with two of her best friends? This is one love triangle you do not want to miss! Pairings: Gunnar Jensen, OC, Lee Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I wont bite.

Barney was helping Tool clean the garage with the biggest smile on his face.  
"I cannot wait!" Tool practically sang as he walked past Barney.  
"I know, me too...today is going to be great." Barney said as he finished washing the windows.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Jess asked confused as she entered the garage.  
"What are you doing here?" Barney asked curiously.  
Jess looked at him oddly. "Just thought I would come and hang out but..what is so great about today?" She asked curiously Barney glanced over at Tool and then turned his attention back to Jess.  
"Well..a former Expendable is moving back into town...Havent seen her in a long time and we are just excited to see her." Barney said.  
"Her?" Jess asked with a slight attitude. Barney sighed as he walked over to Tool.  
"Look hun, we are just going to have to be honest with you...Katy was apart of the team for 3 years until she decided she needed to take some time off and get her life together.  
and so when she quit we hired you." Tool said.  
Jess's jaw dropped. "Im her replacement?" Barney nodded his head.  
"I cant believe this..." Jess said obviously getting upset.  
"Why are you so mad?" Tool asked confused. "Because I thought I was the only girl." Jess said. Barney rolled his eyes.  
"Look just be on your best behavior." Barney said in a very serious tone.  
"Actually its not so much Jess I would worry about." Tool said.  
Barney looked at his friend confused.  
"Katy is the one we are going to have to watch out for...She tends to get a slight temper." Tool said causing Barney to nodd his head, remembering Katy's anger issues.  
"Jess you just be nice...and we will make sure Katy is nice." Barney said.  
"Fine." Jess said folding her arms.  
Barney and Tool both finished cleaning up and grabbed a beer.  
"So why did she quit?" Jess asked as she took a seat on a stool.  
"She just started hanging out with the wrong type of people and got into some trouble..." Barney said.  
"So she didnt quit..you fired her?" Jess asked trying to get as much information on this girl as possible.  
"No she wasnt fired..she made the decision to quit so that she could get her life together."  
"She was a wild thing." Tool chimed in. Jess just slowly nodded her head.  
"When is she supposed to be here?" Jess asked looking at the clock hanging on the wall.  
"Not for 3 hours." Barney said.  
the three sat in complete silence when they heard someone open the garage door.  
"Well look what the cat drug in!" Tool said laughing at Hale and Lee walking in with alot of beer and junk food.  
"She here yet?" Hale asked anxiously. Barney shook his head.  
"Well she needs to hurry up cause Lace cannot wait to take her out for a girls night out." Lee said opening a beer.  
"Lace is friends with her?" Jess asked confused.  
Lee nodded his head. "Yupp they are best friends." Jess rolled her eyes.  
"Is that all you retards do is drink beer!?" Toll said laughing as he entered the garage.  
"Your just jealous." Lee said smirking at his team mate.  
"So where is our little bitch at?" Toll said laughing.  
"She wont be here for awhile." Tool said.  
"Where is Yang and Gunnar?" Barney asked confused.  
"Yang is out of town for a few weeks and No clue on where Gunnar is." Hale said.

About an hour later the guys and Jess were all just siting around bull shitting when someone walked into the garage very quietly.  
Everyone turned around when they heard a Low whistle.  
"This isnt Chipendales!" All the men got a huge smile on their faces when they seen Katy standing there in the middle of the room.  
Tool was the first one to give her a huge hug.  
"How is my darling doing?" Tool asked with a toothy grin.  
"Pretty damn good." Katy said smiling as he hugged her again.  
Jess just sat there, taking in Katy's appearance.  
She had short black hair, Brown eyes, was wearing skinny blue jeans with holes in them, a white t-shirt, and a nice pair of black boots.  
Barney looked at Jess standing there quietly.  
"Katy..I want you too meet someone." He said leading Katy over to where Jess was standing.  
"Jess this is Katy, Katy this is Jess...your replacement." Barney said watching Katy to see what kind of a reaction he was about to get out of her.  
Jess look a little nervous as to what the orginal woman would say or do.  
Katy smiled and extended her hand towards Jess. "Nice to meet you." She said in a very friendly tone which shocked the guys.  
Jess shook Katy's hand. "Nice to meet you too." She said quietly.  
Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds until Katy cleared her throat to speak.  
"Excuse me I have to go use the ladys room." Katy said with a smile as she walked into the bathroom.  
"Well that turned out better than expected." Lee said slightly laughing.  
Everyone turned their heads when they heard a motor cycle pull into the garage.  
"Your late!" Barney said as Gunnar walked up to them.  
"Im always late." He said laughing.  
"Hey Gunnar!" Jess said with a big smile on her face.  
"Hey." Gunnar said not looking at her. "So when is this party going to start?" He asked.  
The guys looked at each others trying not to laugh when they seen Katy slowly sneaking up behind Gunnar.  
Gunnar jumped and turned around when he felt someone pinch his butt.  
"Well hello there darling." He said giving Katy a big hug. "How long have you been here?"  
Katy smiled up at Gunnar. "Not very long." She said slightly laughing.  
"Now that everyone is here lets get this party started!" Tool said cracking open another beer.  
Katy noticed Jess was being very quiet and decided to go over to her and make conversation.  
"So how do you like working with these fools?" Katy asked laughing. Jess smiled.  
"Its fun." She said as she put some chips on a plate. Katy nodded her head.  
"You dont have to feel weird around me, ya know? I wont bite." Jess just smiled at her but that smiled instantly turned into a frown when Gunnar snuck up behind Katy, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Pleaseee bite meee." He said laughing. Katy rolled her eyes and push him away.  
"Your sick." Gunnar laughed.  
"I got you a present." Katy raised an eyebrow at the taller man. "well..where is it then?" She asked curious.  
Gunnar laughed. "Your looking at it, sweet heart!" Katy shook her head.  
"Can I exchange it for something better?" Gunnar put his hand over his heart in mock sadness causing Katy to laugh at him again.  
"So how about you and me go to the bar tomorrow night?" Gunnar asked smiling.  
Katy shrugged her shoulders. "Sure." Gunnar's smile grew bigger.  
"Great! it will be fun..just like old times." Gunnar smacked Katy on the butt before winking at her and leaving her and Jess back to getting to know each others.  
"Hes crazy." Katy said to Jess who just stood there looking upset.  
Gunnar walked over to Lee who was texting Lace.  
"So how is everything with Lace?" Gunnar asked as he grabbed a cookie off of Lee's plate.  
"Not so good...shes been acting weird again." Lee said as he put his cell phone back in his pocket.  
"Well you know what shes up to then." Lee looked at Gunnar, shaking his head.  
"No, not this time...shes changed." Lee said.  
"Do you even believe what you just said?" Gunnar asked before leaving Lee to think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think? review and let me know pleaseeee! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pig!

Lee decided to leave Katy's welcoming home party early so that he could go to Lace's place and talking about some things.  
He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Lee was worried when the front door was unlocked so he quietly entered her house.  
Lee walked into the living room but froze as soon as he heard someone's voice up stairs.  
Lee quickly ran upstairs, barging into Lace's bedroom to find her in bed with another man.  
"What the hell is this?!" Lee yelled. His eyes burning with rage and fury.  
"Lee! Its not what it looks like!" Lace said trying to cover herself up with the sheets.  
Lee just stood there looking at the women he trusted.  
"Lee, I can explain." Lace said. Lee shook his head.  
"Save it for somebody who cares." With that Lee left Lace's house and headed to the closest bar.

Back at Tool's garage...

Everyone was getting pretty waisted at Katy's welcoming home party, espcially Jess, she was very much a light weight.  
"Can I be honest with you?" Jess said. Katy laughed as the woman stumbled over to her.  
"Of course you can." Katy said smiling.  
"I would very much appreciate it if you stayed away from my man." Jess said slurring her words.  
Katy looked at Jess confused. "Your man?" She asked.  
Jess nodded her head. "Gunnar...I dont like the way you have been hanging all over him."  
Katy glanced over at Gunnar who was talking to Hale and laughing about something.  
"I didnt know you two were even together." Katy said turning her attention back to Jess.  
"We arent." Katy could not help but laugh at this point. "Oook...I think you have had one too many drink, sweet heart." Katy said taking Jesses beer from her.  
"Give me my drink.." Jess said with a slight attitude.  
Katy shook her head. "Honey, I think you have had enought to drink tonight..Come on Ill help you over to the couch."  
Katy went to help Jess up but she shoved Katy away from her. "Dont touch me!"  
Katy took a deep breath. "Now give me my drink back now!" Jess yelled causing everyone to look over at the two women.  
"Fine." Katy said handing Jess back her beer. Jess then got a smirk on her face and poured her beer all over Katy.  
Hale instantly got up and ran over, grabbing Katy before she snapped.  
Toll walked over to Jess and dragged her into another room, Barney following them.  
"Ill get you something to dry off with, hun." Tool said.  
Katy just nodded her head as she sat down.  
"Welcome home." Gunnar said smiling at her, trying to cheer her up.  
"Gee, thanks!" Katy said slightly laughing.  
Barney then walked back into the room. "Shes out like a light." he said as he grabbed another beer.  
"You alright?" Katy nodded her head as Tool handed her a Towel to dry off with.  
"Oh im just peachy." She said smiling.  
"So who is sobber enough to drive Jess home?" Toll said entering the room.  
Everyone looked around at each others really not wanting to do it.  
there was a long pause until there was a loud sigh and a "Ill do it." From Gunnar causing Katy to point and Laugh at him.  
"Ill get you!..just wait!" Gunnar said causing Katy to laugh even more.

The next Day...

Katy went to Gunnar's place to hang out. "Hello stranger!" Katy said as she walked into his apartment.  
"Hello, dear...how is your hangover?" he asked chuckling.  
Katy laughed. "I do not have one!" She said all smiles. Gunnar shook his head.  
"Must be nice." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
The two sat down on the couch. "So how did it go with taking Jess home last night?" Katy said trying not to laugh.  
"Good." Was all Gunnar said.  
"Oh.." Katy said looking at him funny.  
"I slept with her." Gunnar suddenly said, causing Katy to jump up from her seat.  
"What!?..please tell me you are kidding!" Gunnar shook his head. "No..im not kidding..She asked if I wanted to come in and I did and we ended up having sex." Gunnar said as if it wasnt a big deal.  
Katy looked at Gunnar in disgust. "So you wanna go get some food or something?" Gunnar asked.  
"Hell no." Gunnar looked at Katy confused now.  
"Why? whats wrong?" Katy slapped Gunnar on the back of his head.  
"You slept with Jess! Thats whats wrong..you nasty!" Gunnar stood up from his seat.  
"Whats the big deal?" Gunnar asked confused.  
"Its not but did you really have to tell me about it." Katy said siting back down.  
"I've always told if I have had sex with a women..never bothered you before."  
Katy scoffed. "Well that's different...I didnt know those women." Katy said crossing her arms over her chest.  
Gunnar slightly chuckled. "So its ok for me to sleep with a women as long as you dont know them?" Katy nodded her head smiling.  
"And the fact that you work with her just makes it worse." She added.  
Gunnar slowly nodded his head. "But it was ok for you to sleep with Lee, someone you worked with at the time and someone I know."  
Katy looked at Gunnar thinking for a second. She had forgotten about that night she had with Lee.  
"In my defence...I was drunk." Katy said causing Gunnar to laugh.  
"So was I!" He said trying to make his point.  
Katy didnt say anything..she just sat there stairing at the floor.  
"So how about getting some lunch?" Gunnar said, breaking the silence that filled the room.  
"I lost my appitite." Katy said glaring at Gunnar.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked trying not to laugh.  
"Because..your a pig!" Katy said standing back up.  
Gunnar grabbed Katy by the wrist, trying to get her to sit back down.  
"Eww! dont touch me!" Katy said yanking her hand away from his.  
"Why?" he asked confused again.  
"Because I know where those hands have been and I dont want them touching me until I know they have been properly cleaned."  
Gunnar couldnt help but laugh. "What are you talking about? and how do you properly clean your hands?" He asked still laughing.  
"Bleach them." Katy said, causing Gunnar to bust out laughing again.  
"You have got to be joking, right?"  
Katy shook her head. "Since you are not taking this seriously! Im going home." Katy said as she made her way to the front door.  
Gunnar just sat on the couch, watching in amusement. Katy opened the the front door and looked back at Gunnar, shaking her head.  
"What?" He asked trying to hold in a laugh.  
"Pig!" Katy yelled before slamming the front door and leaving Gunnar alone to laugh at her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Best Idea Ever!

Lee was siting at the bar drinking his pain away.  
this is the third time Lace has cheated on him and yet if she came back crying to him, begging for another chance he would probably take her back.  
Lee had just got done taking another shot when he felt someone put their hands over his eyes and whisper in a deep voice.  
"Hey there goodlooking...Come here often?" Lee instantly jumped out of his seat but quickly calmed down when he seen Katy standing there laughing at his reaction.  
"Works everytime!" She said in between laughs. Lee shook his head.  
"Shouldnt you be getting beer dumped on you?" He retorted back as he sat back down.  
Katy sat next to him. "Who told you about that?" she asked smiling.  
Lee laughed. "Toll texted me as soon as it happend." Katy nodded her head.  
"Figures...so what brings you to this depressing bar, my dear friend?"  
Lee sighed. "I walked in on Lace and another man lastnight.." He said, taking another shot.  
"Damn...Im sorry to hear that." Katy said patting her friend on the back.  
Lee pulled his phone out of his back pocket to see he had 5 voice mails from Lace.  
"Maybe I should just hear her out.." Lee said getting ready to press the call button.  
Katy snatched Lee's phone out of his hand.  
"What are you doing?" He asked confused.  
"You are not going to call her back, text her back. You are not even going to read or listen to her messages she leaves you."  
Lee shook his head. "Give me my phone, Katy." Lee said sternly.  
"You really want your phone?" She asked smirking. Lee nodded his head.  
"yes." Katy's smirk grew bigger. "Ok." she said. Katy took the battery out of Lee's phone and then handed it back to him, puting the battery down her bra.  
Lee shook his head laughing at her. "You act like I wont reach down there and take it." Katy just smiled.  
"Why are you even here?" He asked curisously. Katy just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Boredom." Lee just laughed at her.  
"Hey! I have an awesome idea!" Katy said practically jumping out of her seat.  
Lee looked at her oddly. "This should be good." He said smirking.  
"Oh it is. Lets just get completely trashed tonight!" Katy said smiling big.  
Lee nodded his head. "Best idea ever." He said before ordering 2 shots of Jack Daniels.

3 hours Later Lee and Katy were drunk off their asses.  
Lee was playing a game of pool with some big biker dude.  
Katy stumbled up, plopping herself onto the pool table.  
"Pssst! Lee! dont miss this shot!" Katy said in a loud whisper, causing Lee to laugh so hard he almost fell over.  
Lee of course missed the shot and lost the game all together but that didnt stop him and Katy from having more shots.  
"Shots! Shots! Shots!" Katy yelled, banging her hands on the table.  
"I think you have had way too many, little girl." Lee said, slurring his words.  
Katy scoffed. "Just because im not 50 like some people does not mean im to young to drink!" Lee looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Im 44!" Katy laughed even more. "Well damn!...when did that happen?" She asked causing Lee to almost fall over laughing.  
"You know, I am so glad we did this. I am having alot of fun..Thank you!" Lee said wrapping his arm around Katy.  
"Honestly you just need to forget about Lace...shes not right for you. You are a great guy, Lee! you deserve someone much better than her."  
Katy said smiling at her long time friend.  
"Your right." He said smiling back at her.  
"Im always right, sweet heart." Katy said winking at him.  
"You ready to leave?" Lee asked. Katy nodded her head and the two stumbled out of the bar, arm in arm.  
The two stood in the parking lot stairing at Lee's bike.  
Katy then started laughing. "You are wayyy to fucked up to be driving, my friend." Lee nodded his head slowly.  
"We can just walk to my place and you can just stay the night." Katy said.  
As soon as the two entered Katy's aparatment Lee shoved her against the wall, kissing her passionatly.  
Katy broke the kiss long enough to remove her tank top. Lee practically ripped his shirt off before grabbing the back of Katys neck, bringing her in for another kiss.  
Katy wrapped her arms around Lee's neck, deepening the kiss as he picked her up, taking her to the bed room.  
Lee gently set Katy down on the bed, breaking their passionate kiss so that he could undo his belt buckle as Katy removed her jeans.  
once Lee got his pants off Katy pulled him back down to her.  
Lee started planting soft kisses on Katy's neck causing her to quietly moan.  
"Your are so beautiful." Lee said in a whisper.  
Katy smiled. She leaned up Kissing him softly on the lips.

Next day...

Barney called everyone over to his place for a nice breakfast.  
"Food smells good, Barn!" Gunnar said as he entered his friends home.  
"I told you he would show up if food was involved." Toll Road said laughing.  
"You called it." Barney said as he sat down on the couch.  
"So who's coming?" Gunnar asked.  
Barney thought for a second. "Tool cant make it, Jess said she's got something to do, Lee is coming, and I havent heard from Katy yet." Barney said "Man thats some good bacon!" Hale said as he entered the living room.  
"Stop eating the food!" Barney said.  
"Its Christmas time!" Toll yelled as Lee walked into the house.  
"How you doing, Lee?" Barney asked knowing his friend was going through a hard time with Lace.  
"Im good." he said, siting on a chair.  
"So now we are only missing Katy." Gunnar said getting impatient and hungry.  
"Is she even coming?" Hale asked curiously.  
"I dont know. She hasent texted me back or called." Barney said checking his phone.  
"How about we just go ahead and eat and just save her a plate?" Toll suggested.  
Barney sighed and nodded his head. "Ok."  
The guys were all at the kitchen table, stuffing their faces when they heard someone coming in through the front door.  
"Well look who it is.." Gunnar said shaking his head, laughing at Katy who just smiled and waved at everyone.  
"I saved you a plate, its in the microwave." Barney said. Katy nodded her head and made her a cup of coffee.  
"Your looking rough." Hale said. Katy just smiled.  
"Thats what happens when your up all night drinking." She said slightly laughing.  
"Like a champ!" Toll said causing her to laugh and shake her head.  
"Who did you go to the bar with?" Gunnar asked confused knowing that Katy dont go to bars and drink alone.  
"Where is your girlfriend at?" Katy asked causing Gunnar to glare at her.  
"Hey! no arguing at the breakfast table." Barney said as he took a sip of his coffee.  
Katy took her coffee and walked into the living room, turning the tv on.  
"Shes such a ray of sun shine in the morning..." Gunnar said.  
"She's just not much of a morning person." Lee said.  
"I wonder how you know that." Gunnar said quietly but loud enough for Lee to hear.  
"Well thanks for the food, Barn but I got somewhere to be." Lee said standing up from the table.  
Lee walked into the living room to see Katy laying down on the couch with her eyes closed.  
he flicked her forehead as he walked past her.  
Katy gave him the middle finger..not bothering to open her eyes to see who it was.  
Lee just laughed as he left Barney's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx So what do you think of the story so far? I really hope y'all like it! dont forget to review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You aint seen crazy yet...Bitch!

Hope y'all like this chapter! sorry it took so long to update! dont forget to reiew! :)

Gunnar walked into the living room where Katy was still laying and sat right on her.  
"Gunnar.." Katy said quietly.  
"Yes?" He said smiling.  
"Get your fat ass off of me! I can barely breath." Gunnar laughed as he stood back up.  
"So did you and Lee have fun last night?" Gunnar asked.  
Katy looked at him confused.  
"What are you talking about?" Gunnar scoffed.  
"Im not stupid." Katy smiled big.  
"Some would disagree." Gunnar winked at her as he walked back into the kitchen.  
"I really need to find new friends..." Katy said quietly to herself before getting up off the couch and leaving Barney's place.

2 weeks later at Tool's garage...

"Im serious! We can be room mates!" Hale said to Toll, causing Katy to crack up laughing.  
"hey guys!" Lace said as her and Lee entered the garage.  
Katy gave a weird look to Lee who was pretty much ignoring Katy now.  
"You two back together?" Barney asked confused.  
"We sure are." Lee said smiling as he kissed Lace.  
"I think im gonna be sick." Katy said out loud, causing everyone to look at her.  
Just then Gunnar walked into the garage but froze when he seen Lace and Lee together.  
"What the fuck?" He asked confused.  
"Lee and I worked things out." Lace said smiling.  
Gunnar glanced over at Katy who looked really pissed.  
"oh...well I cant stay long I just came to get..Katy."  
Katy looked at Gunnar confused. "What the hell are you talking abo..."  
Gunnar quickly placed his hand over Katy's mouth.  
"Well we better get going, we Got places to be, people to see...bye!" He said practically dragging Katy out of the garage.  
When the got out side Katy pushed Gunnar away from her. "What the hell are you doing? kidnapping me?"  
Gunnar smiled. "I made plans for us." Katy raised an eyebrow at the tall man.  
"What plans?" She asked confused. Gunnar thought for a second.  
"Im not really sure yet...but Ill think of something." He said as he got into his truck.  
Katy rolled her eyes and hopped in the passenger side.  
the ride to Gunnar's place was very quiet.  
5 minuts later the two arrivednat Gunnar's place.  
"Home sweet home." Gunnar said plopping down on the couch.  
"You really need to hire a maide to clean your home sweet home." Katy said looking around at all the trash and dirty clothes on the floor.  
"Your hired..just as long as you wear one of those uniforms." he said winking at Katy, causing her to roll her eyes at him.  
"What do you have to eat in this joint?" Katy asked opening the fridge.  
"Probably nothing." Gunnar said chuckling.  
"I can see that." Katy said closing the fridge and walking back into the livivng room with Gunnar.  
"So why am I here?"  
Gunnar turned the tv on. "Just thought you wanted to get away from Lee and Lace."  
Katy gave Gunnar a weird look but didnt say anything.  
"So how's your booty call doing? havent seen her in a while." Katy said trying not to laugh.  
"Your not funny and I dont know where she is...dont talk to her."  
"Unless your getting into her pants, right?" Gunnar shrugged his shoulders.  
"I Dont even talk to her then." Katy couldnt help but laugh at that.  
"Wow, you really know how to charm the ladys." Gunnar winked at Katy who just shook her head as she took a seat next to him.  
"I Cant charm the ladys like Lee can though." Gunnar said glancing over at Katy to see her reaction.  
"Your so stupid." She said not taking her eyes off the tv.  
Gunnar laughed. "Im just saying...I dont have the skill to magically meet a girl at a bar, get her drunk and the fuck her later that night."  
"You did that with Jess." Katy said looking at Gunnar who was shaking his head.  
"Noo, I took her home from the garage and fucked her...completely different." Katy laughed.  
"We are so fucked up." Gunnar nodded his head in agreement.  
"We really are...You know Jess thinks I want a relationship with her now?..shes crazy."  
"Thats what you get for sleeping with her." Katy said coldy.  
"Yeah, well atleast I didnt sleep with me so called best friends boyfriend." Katy looked back at Gunnar but didnt say anything.  
the two sat in silence for a few minuts, just watching tv.  
"Got any vodka?" Katy asked, breaking the silence.  
Gunnar laughed. "Why? so you can take advantage of me? or let me take advantage of you?" Katy shrugged her shoulders.  
"Either one sounds good." She said causing Gunnar to laugh at her.  
"Wanna go upstairs?" Gunnar asked smirking at Katy who looked at him oddly.  
"Your crazy." She said turning her attention back to the tv.  
"Im being serious." Gunnar said trying not to laugh.  
"I know where that has been." Katy said pointing below Gunnar's belt. causing him to laugh more.  
"Oh come on..your not on this again are you?" Katy scoffed.  
"I just hope you atleast wore a condom." Katy said.  
"No, I used a papter bag..." Katy gave Gunnar a disgusted look.  
"Your fucking sick!" She said scooting away from him, causing Gunnar to laugh even more at her.  
"Im kidding, of coursed I used a damn condom." He said pulling Katy back over to him.  
Katy didnt say anything, she just staired at the tv.  
Gunnar glanced at the tv and then back at Katy.  
Gunnar slowly scooted closer to Katy who was ignoring him at this point.  
He then smirked as he placed his hand on the back of Katy's head, pulling her in for a kiss.  
to his surprise she didnt even fight him, instead Katy deepened the kiss.  
Gunnar grabbed Katy, placing her on his lap so that she was straddling him.  
Gunnar slowly pulled Katy's shirt off of her body, as she did the same to him.  
Katy brought Gunnar in for another kiss as he started to unbutton her jeans.  
Just then the two froze when they heard a car door slam. They looked at each others.  
"Are you expecting company?" Katy asked confused.  
Gunnar shook his head. "No." He said looking at the window. They stood up from the couch and peeked out the window.  
"What the fuck is she doing here?" Katy asked looking at Gunnar who looked confused as he seen Jess walk up to the front door.  
"Shit...Close the blinds." He said to Katy as he quickly turned all the lights off and locked the front door.  
They both froze and looked at each others when they heard Jess knocking on the door.  
"What do we do?" Katy whispered.  
Gunnar smirked as he wrapped his arms around Katy's waist.  
"We continue what we were doing upstairs." He said with a wink.  
Katy shook her head at him. "You are unbelieveable." Gunnar just smiled as he dragged Katy upstairs, leaving Jess out on the door step.  
"You know we are going to hell for that, right?" Katy said as she sat on the edge of Gunnar's bed.  
"Oh well." He said slowly walking over to Katy, pushing her so that she is laid down on the bed with him on top of her.  
Katy brought Gunnar in for a passionate kiss as he wrapped her left leg around his waist.  
"What the fuck is this!?" Gunnar practically jumped off the bed, Katy pulled the sheet up to cover her.  
"How the fuck did you get in here!?" Gunnar yelled at Jess who was giving Katy a look of death.  
"I came in through the back door." She said not taking her eyes off of Katy who was now standing up.  
"Are you fucking crazy?" Katy asked in disbelief that this girl actually did that.  
"You aint seen crazy yet, bitch." Katy's jaw dropped as she looked over at Gunnar.  
"Jess, Get the fuck out of my house, now!" Gunnar said getting angry.  
"Fine." She said as she slowly left the room. Gunnar followed downstairs, making sure he sees her pull out of his drive way.  
It was long before Katy came down stairs, looking for her shirt.  
"What are you doing?" Gunnar asked confused.  
"Did you not see what happend moments ago? that bitch freaks me the fuck out..now where is my shirt so I can go home."  
"Dont worry about her." He said, watching Katy digg through the couch cussion to see if she shirt had fallen.  
"I tossed it on the floor." Gunnar said.  
"Well its not here...I cant go out in my bra." Katy said.  
Gunnar smirked. "Guess your just gonna have to stay here until it turns up."  
Katy shook her head at Gunnar. "Again...Unbelieveable!" She said causing Gunnar to laugh. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Back Stabber

About a Week later no one had seen or heard from Jess at all.  
Katy stopped by at Tool's Garage when she Seen Jess there talking to Barney and Tool.  
"Hey good looking!" Tool said with a toothy grin as Katy walked over to them.  
"Hey." She said glancing at Jess who was glaring at her.  
"What brings you here?" Barney asked.  
Katy shrugged her shoulders. "Just thought I would stop in, see what y'all are up to." She said quietly Everyone looked at Gunnar as he walked into the garage, texting on his cell phone.  
"Hey, Gunnar." Barney said as he made his way over to the group.  
"Hey." he said glancing back and forth at Katy and Jess.  
Just then Katy's phone vibrated in her back pocket. She pulled her phone out to see Gunnar was texting her when he walked into the garage.  
'If I was you I would leave asap.' The text said. Katy looked at Gunnar confused.  
Just then everyone heard the garage door slam.  
"YOU FUCKING BACK STABBER!" Lace screamed as she charged at Katy who looked confused.  
Gunnar stood right in front of Katy, Keeping Lace from doing anything stupid.  
"How could you?! I thought you were my friend!" Lace screamed at Katy.  
"What are you talking about?" Katy asked, still confused.  
"You slept with Lee!" Everyone in the room looked at Katy. shocked.  
Katy didnt say anything..she didnt know what to say.  
"Lace! let me explain!" Lee said running into to the garage.  
"Katy is this true?" Barney asked. Katy didnt say anything..she just looked down at the floor. Barney shook his head.  
"Lace we werent even together." Lee said trying to calm his angry girlfriend down.  
"I dont care, she was supposed to be my friend!" Gunnar glanced over at Jess, noticing the smirk on her face.  
"Katy..I think you should go." Barney said quietly.  
Katy looked up at him in shock. She thought He would make Lace leave since she was the one screaming and yelling.  
Katy slowly nodded her head. and left Tool's garage.  
Gunnar rolled his eyes and followed her.  
"Where you going, Gunnar?" Barney asked but Gunnar ignored him.  
When Gunnar got outside he seen Katy siting on the side walk, He sat down right next to her.  
"I was hoping you would have read that text sooner than later." He said quietly.  
"How did she find out?" Katy asked.  
"Im almost positive that Jess told her." Katy looked up at Gunnar with a confused look on her face.  
"But how would Jess know?" Gunnar didnt say anything..he kinda put his head down.  
"You didnt..." Katy said in disbelief.  
"Im sorry." He said quietly.  
Katy shook her head as she stood up from where she was siting.  
"I cant believe you." Gunnar then stood up.  
"Im sorry...it slipt out...I didnt think she would go telling Lace."  
Katy could not believe what she was hearing.  
"Your the one person I trust...I tell you everything, Gunnar! and you just go and tell your little booty call my business? why would you do that to me?"  
Gunnar looked like he was getting mad now. "Well maybe you shouldnt have slept with Lee in the first place and then none of this would be happening."  
Katy's jaw dropped. "Well maybe you shouldnt have slept with Jess and then I wouldnt have slept with Lee that night, you prick!"  
Katy said before getting into her car and driving off, leaving Gunnar Angry and speechless.

When Katy got home, she seen Jess standing in her drive way.  
"You have alot of nerve setting foot on my property." Katy said, getting out of her car.  
"Im not here to start anymore problems...Just thought you wanted your shirt back." Jess said handing Katy her white shirt she thought she had lost a week ago at Gunnar's.  
Katy snatched the shirt out of Jess's hand. Without saying a word Katy pulled out her key to unlock the fron door.  
"I sure hope it was worth it." Katy turned back around.  
"What?" she asked. Jess smirked.  
"Everything." Jess said before getting into her car and backing out of Katy's drive way.  
Katy rolled her eyes as she entered her house.  
"I should have stayed far, far away from this place." She said to herself before making her way into the kitchen to make something to eat.

Lace's Place...

"I cant believe you would even put me through this, Lee!" Lace screamed.  
"You have got to be kidding me? How about all the shit you have put me through? you cheated on me..I walked in on you, Lace!" Lace didnt say anything.  
"You cant be mad at Katy...she was just trying to cheer me up when she found me at the bar that night...I made the first move." Lace's jaw dropped.  
"You disgust me!" She screamed.  
"The feelings mutual." Lee said as he exited Lace's house.

Gunnar's House...

Gunnar was siting on his couch watching tv when there was a knock on his door.  
"Its open." He yelled but wished he hadnt when he seen Jess walk into his house.  
"What the hell do you want?" He asked not taking his eyes off the tv.  
"Im sorry." Jess said quietly.  
"You should be." Gunnar said coldly.  
"If you think im sorry for telling Lace then im not...Im sorry that your so called friend is a whore." Jess said.  
Gunnar looked at Jess as he slowly got up off the couch, making his way towards her.  
"Get out of my fucking house...now!" Gunnar said in a low and dangerous tone that scared Jess.  
without saying a word, Jess hurried up and left, leaving Gunnar alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx So what do you think? Hope y'all like it! Please dont forget to review and let me know what you think is gonna happen next :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dont come to me for help...

It had been 3 days since Jess told Lace about Katy and Lee.  
Lee hasent talked to Lace since everything blew up.  
Katy went to a coffee shop to get out of the house for a little bit.  
Lee walked into the Coffee shop and seen Katy siting at a table, playing on her cell phone so he decided to go sit with her.  
"How are you doing?" Lee asked, taking a seat.  
Katy looked up a little shock to see Lee at the coffee shop.  
"Im doing alright...How are things with you and Lace?" She asked awkwardly.  
Lee shrugged his shoulders. "Same as its always been." Katy slowly nodded her head.  
The two sat there awkwardly for a few seconds.  
"Lee...Im so sorry..for everything." Katy said breaking their silence.  
Lee shook his head. "Dont be...none of it was your fault."  
"I just feel really bad." Katy said, setting her phone on the table.  
Lee sighed. "I have no regrets...so dont feel bad." Lee said smiling at Katy.

Barney's place...

"I cant believe this...Maybe Katy coming back was a mistake." Barney said to Tool.  
"I wouldnt put all of the blame on her now, Lee was just as responsible for this as she was."  
Barney shook his head. "I just dont know what to do."  
Tool looked at Barney confused. "You never even liked Lace anyways..so why are you so mad?"  
"Im not...Just looking out for my team." Barney said.  
Tool raised an Eyebrow. "Well, Katy isnt apart of the team anymore." Barney nodded his head slowly.  
"I know." He said as he burried his face in his hands.  
"Honestly...I think you just need to let those three deal with this on their own." Tool said.  
Barny lifted his head back up to look at his friend. "It justs amazes me that Katy got into alot of trouble when she was apart of the team and then she moves to Atlanta to be with her family and finally gets her life together..she moves back here and is back in trouble again."  
Tool shook his head. "Katy isnt as bad as you and everyone else make her out to be."  
Barney scoffed. "is that so? what about that time when she came on a mission with us high as a kyte?" Tool laughed.  
"So what? shes made some mistakes but shes also paid for them...and you my friend are also forgetting that Gunnar was the influence on her."  
Barney shook his head. "He was not.." Tool interupted before Barney could finsish what he was saying.  
"Gunnar was bad into drugs when Katy joined us and she started doing that shit with him...they would both show up drunk or high on missions all the time."  
Barney stood up from his seat. "Yeah well Gunnar is cleaned up now...so whats her excuse now?"  
Tool stood up as well. "She's cleaned up too." Barney rolled his eyes.  
"Dont give me that look, you know shes better now. She was skin and bones when she left and now look at her..she looks great...she looks healthy."  
"I dont think her being here is such a good idea." Tool looked at Barney like he was crazy.  
"Im starting to think your high." Barney raised an eyebrow at Tool.  
"You mean to tell me you are gonna turn your back on Katy?" Barney didnt say anything.  
Tool shook his head. "If you turn your back on that girl, its gonna crush her." Barney shrugged his shoulders.  
"Well she should have thought about that before she decided to get involved with Lee and Lace."  
Tool scoffed. "I cant even believe you right now...you know what? when she gets back into doing drugs because her so called 'friends' wants nothing to do with her because of a little incident...dont come to me for help...ill be busy being a real friend to that girl."  
With that Tool left Barney alone with his thoughts.

Later that day..

Tool was cleaning up the tattoo area when Katy walked into the garage.  
"Hey beautiful." He said smiling at his favorite.  
"Hey." She said as she took a seat on a bar stool "What can I do for you?" He asked smiling.  
Katy shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing...just thought I would grace you with my presence." She said smiling.  
Tool laughed. "Well you have just made my day."  
Katy watched as Tool finished cleaning up.  
"So how mad is Barney?" She asked quietly.  
Tool gave a low whistle. "Pretty mad." Katy nodded her head.  
"I figured...seeing as how he made me leave the other day."  
Tool gave Katy a small smile. "You know Barney...he can be a crabby pants sometimes."  
Katy laughed and nodded her head in agreement.  
"I've been doing alot of thinking." Tool looked at Katy.  
"Oh? about what?" He asked curiously.  
"I've been thinking about talking to Barney about joining the team again."  
Tool looked at Katy, shocked. "Have you thought long and hard about it?" Tool asked.  
Katy nodded her head. "Yeah...Now that I got my shit together I would love to be apart of The Expendables again."  
Tool smiled as he walked over to Katy, giving her a big hug.  
"You think Barney will let me?" Katy asked. Tool then broke the hug.  
"Honestly...I dont know, sweetheart...But it never hurts to ask." Katy gave Tool a small smile and nodded her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ok so I know this chapter is short and there is no Gunnar in it but trust me! the next chapter will have Gunnar! :)  
Hope y'all like this chapter and the story so far! Dont forget to review! :)  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Your Kidding..right?

Katy went to Barney's house to talk to him about maybe joining the group again.  
"So brings you here?" Barney asked as he sat down on the couch.  
Katy took a deep breath. "I just wanted to talk to you about possibly becoming an Expendable again.  
Barney sighed. "When you quit a few years ago I made it clear that you cannot be jumping back and forth with us."  
Katy looked at Barney confused. "I havent been jumping back and forth...I just thought that since im better I could work for you again."  
"I just dont think its a good idea right now, what with the situation with Lace and Lee right now..."  
Katy couldnt believe what she was hearing. "Your kidding right?" She asked confused.  
Barney just shook his head. Katy was shocked.  
"So your not gonna let me back in because I slept with Lee?" Katy asked trying to get more of an explantaiton.  
"If I let you back in, you and Lee will be co workers...it's mixing buisiness with pleasure and I dont think its a smart Business move."  
Katy nodded her head as she stood up, heading to the door Katy stopped and looked back at Barney.  
"By the way...It wasnt the first time I slept with Lee." Katy said before leaving Barney's place, making sure to slam the door.

Gunnar's house...

Gunnar had just got out of the shower when he walked downstairs to see Katy siting on his couch watching tv.  
"How long have you been here?" He asked curiously.  
"15 minuts." Katy said not taking her eyes off the tv.  
"How did you get in?" He asked again. Katy laughed.  
"You would think after the incident with Jess you would learn to lock your back door." She said smilinga the taller man.  
Gunnar chuckled as he sat down on the couch next to Katy.  
"You still mad at me?" He asked stairing at her.  
"I sure am." She said flicking through the channels.  
"Then why are you here?" Gunnar asked smiling.  
"Cause you have a flat screen and I dont." She said trying not to smile.  
Gunnar nodded his head and smirked. He slowly scooted closer to Katy.  
Katy just ignored him and contiued to find something interesting to watch on tv.  
Gunnar then yawned as he slowly stretched his arm out, placing it around Katy's shoulers.  
Katy finally turned her attention to Gunnar.  
"Do you mind?" She asked trying not to laugh.  
Gunnar acted as if he didnt know what she was talking about.  
"How did my arm get there?" He asked with a cheesy grin. Katy just rolled her eyes.  
"Now are you still mad?" He asked. Katy grinned.  
"How could I stay mad at this little face?" She said pinching his cheek.  
Gunnar laughed, bringing Katy in for a hug.  
"I asked Barney if I could come back to the group." Katy said. Gunnar broke their hug and staired at her.  
"What did he say?" Katy shrugged her shoulders.  
"He dont want me in the group.." Gunnar looked shocked.  
"Its not fair...he let you back in the group...and you tried to kill Yang." Gunnar slowly nodded his head.  
"Good times." He said causing Katy to look at him oddly.  
"Im just playing." He said laughing.  
"Im serious, How did you convince him to take you back?" Katy asked.  
Gunnar sighed.."I dont remember really...I think I was drunk." Katy shook her head at him.  
"And yet he he wont let me in?" She said laughing.  
"Maybe I should just move back to Atlanta." Gunnar looked at Katy shaking his head.  
"Hell no." was all he said.  
"Why not?" She asked confused.  
"Cause then who am I gonna hang out?" Katy rolled her eyes.  
"Your best friend Jess." She said trying to keep a straight face.  
"Your not funny." He said as he stood up from the couch.  
"Im hungry." Gunnar said as he walked into the kitchen.  
"When arent you?" Katy asked, following him.  
Gunnar was looking through the fridge for something to eat as Katy leaned against the door frame, watching in amusement.  
Gunnar closed the door and staired at Katy.  
"What?" he asked, wondering why she was stairing at him like that.  
Katy walked over to Gunnar, wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him.  
"Have I ever told you that your my favorite?" Katy said smiling.  
Gunnar hugged her back, laughing.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
Katy's smile grew bigger.  
"I just want a little affection..geez!" She said cheesing.  
Gunnar couldnt help but laugh. "Oh Ill give you some affection." He said with a wink.  
Gunnar then picked Katy up over his shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" She asked laughing.  
"Showing my favorite some affection." Gunnar said laughing as he took her upstairs.  
Once Gunnar got to his room he dropped Katy on the bed.  
"Nooo! No this is too much affection!" Katy said laughing as she crawled off the bed and went to run but Gunnar who was now laughing at her Grabbed her by the waist pulling her down on the floor.  
"Rapee!" Katy yelled as she was laughing.  
"You said you wanted affection, damn it!" Gunnar said laughing as Katy was now crawling away from him.  
Gunnar grabbed Katy's leg, pulling her to him.  
"nooo!" She said yelled, as she was almost in tears from laughing so hard.  
Gunnar sat there next to Katy who was laying down on the floor.  
"I really do need new friends." Katy said laughing.  
Gunnar winked at her as he bent down and gave her a peck on the lips.  
"Well arent you just so darn cute!" Katy said once again pinching Gunnar's cheek.  
"Thats it." He said picking her back up over his shoulders and dropping her back on the bed.  
Katy sat up slightly shaking her head at Gunnar.  
"Must you be so rough?" She asked. Gunnar smirked at her.  
"I can also be gently." He said with a grin Katy shook her head.  
"You are such a little freak." Katy said laying down fully on the bed.  
"You aint seen me freaky yet, darling." Gunnar said leaning back down kissing Katy.  
Katy broke the kiss. "Yes I have, you dork." She said laughing. Gunnar rolled his eyes.  
"Just hush." he said before kissing her again. Katy could feel him smirking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx So here is Chapter 7! Hope y'all enjoy reading it!  
Reviw and let me know who you think Katy should end up with. Gunnar? Or Lee? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Its me or her.

It had been 2 weeks since Barney told Katy she couldnt rejoin The Expendables.  
She went to go see Gunnar, they had made plans for the night.  
When Katy walked into Gunnar's place she seen him siting on the couch, with his face burried in his hands.  
"Hey..whats wrong with you?" She asked as she dropped her purse on the chair.  
Gunnar sighed as he lifted his head up to see Katy.  
"So you ready? Im starving." She said as she patted her stomach.  
Gunnar took a deep breath. "Cant go out tonight." was all he said.  
Katy raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? and why not?" She asked curiously.  
Gunnar sighed again. "Just cant...somethings came up."  
Katy looked confused now. "What came up?" Gunnar stood up from the couch, looking down at Katy.  
"You ok?" Katy asked.  
"Im not really sure how to tell you this.." Katy slowly stoop up from the chair.  
"Tell me what?" She asked quietly.  
"Jess is pregnant..." Gunnar said, avoiding Katy's stair.  
"This is a joke, right?" Katy asked hopeing and praying it was.  
Gunnar shook his head. Katy's jaw dropped.  
"Im sorry." Was all Gunnar said.  
Katy started pacing back and forth. "This cant be happening.." She said.  
Gunnar tried to grab Katy's arm but she quickly yanked her arm away from him.  
"Dont touch me.." She said in a dangerous tone.  
Gunnar took a step back, trying to give Katy some space.  
"How the hell did this happen?! you said you used a condom!" Katy said.  
"I did...atleast I think I did.." Gunnar said trying to remember that night.  
Katy shook her head. "I cant believe this...what the hell are you gonna do?" Katy asked Gunnar who just shrugged his shoulders.  
"I guess we are gonna start dating and see where it leads." Katy could not believe what she was hearing.  
"You cant stand her!" Katy yelled.  
"Yeah well im gonna have to learn to now since shes having my baby." Katy staired at Gunnar shaking her head.  
"I cant believe you." Gunnar looked at Katy confused.  
"Me? Why cause I got Jess pregnant?..Atleast Im taking responsibility for it."  
Katy shook her head. "Thats it...This is it." She said, Gunnar looked at her even more confused.  
"What are you saying?" He asked. Katy looked up at Gunnar.  
"Its either me or her." Gunnar looked at Katy.  
"You really gonna make me choose?" He asked shocked. Katy nodded her head as she folded her arms over her chest.  
Gunnar sighed. "I cant leave her, Katy.." Katy slowly nodded her head.  
"Guess you made your decision then." With that Katy left Gunnar's house.

Later that day Lee had just got home.  
He was at Lace's place getting all his things before she decided to sell them all at a yard sale.  
Lee heard a knock on the door as he dumped out his clothes on the couch.  
"Its open." He said in his deep british accent.  
He smiled when he seen Katy walk in.  
"Well hello, what can I do for you?" He asked.  
"Just thought I would stop in and see how you are doing." She said as she sat down.  
"Im alright...Just doing some cleaning." Katy picked up a very dirty shirt of his.  
"You suck at Cleaning." She said as she tossed it at him.  
Lee laughed as he caught the dirty shirt. "Im a little behind on laundry." Katy looked at him.  
"A little?" She asked trying to keep a straight face.  
"Shouldnt you be somewhere?" He asked smirking. Katy shook her head.  
"Not that I recall, besides I thought I would grace you with my presents." She said smiling.  
"And Now my day is fulfilled." Lee said smiling as he tossed his dirty clothes on the floor.  
"You do know thats the opposite of cleaning, right?" She asked confused Lee stood there stairing at her, shaking his head.  
"Would you like to clean my house?" He asked chuckling.  
Katy shook her head. "I dont even like cleaning my house, what makes you think I wanna clean yours?" She said.  
"Good point." Lee said siting down next to her.  
"So whats up with you?" Lee asked, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.  
"Gunnar knocked up Jess." Katy said. Lee's opened his eyes instantly, looking at Katy.  
"Seriously?" Katy nodded her head.  
Lee shook his head. "Well damn..." was all he said.  
"yeah." Katy said tossing a sock that Lee had left on the couch, onto the floor with the rest of the dirty clothes.  
"I think that was clean." Lee said looking at Katy smiling. She just shook her head at him.  
Lee could tell Katy was upset about the whole Gunnar and Jess situation.  
"Wanna hang out tonight?" He asked trying to cheer her up.  
"And do what?" she asked curiosly.  
Lee shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Get some food...get drunk...whatever you want." Katy slowly nodded her head. "Food sounds good...and booze." Lee laughed as he stood up, grabbing Katy's arms, pulling her up off the couch.  
"We will take my bike." He said. Katy looked at Lee like he was crazy.  
"Scared?" He asked laughing. "A little" Katy said quietly.  
Lee couldnt help but laugh at her again.  
"Dont worry, You are safe with me, darling."  
With that the two left to get some food and booze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx So sorry it took so long to update but I have been so busy plus my sister went into labor!:) Hope you like this chapter!  
Dont forget to review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Un Professional

Katy and Lee had been spending alot of time together since Katy found out about Gunnar getting Jess pregnant.  
Lee went over to Katy's house so that they could head over to Tool's garage.  
"Are you ready yet?" He yelled as he entered her house.  
"5 more minutes!" Katy yelled from upstaires.  
"Last time you said that it took you 15 minutes." Lee said quietly to himself as he sat down on the chair.  
Katy came running down stairs, still not even dressed.  
"Are you fucking kididng me?" Lee asked, stairing at her.  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"Your not even dressed yet." Lee said standing up.  
"Oh hush." Katy said as she grabbed her phone off the coffee table and headed back upstairs.  
"Im serious, you have 5 minutes or im leaving without you!" Lee said.  
"Whatever you say!" Katy said from upstairs.

5 mins later..

Lee looked at his watch and sighed.  
He made his way upstairs to see what the hell was taking her so long.  
Lee knocked on Katy's bedroom door. "You better be dressed cause im coming in." He said as he opened the door.  
Katy was siting at the edge of her bed, putitng her boots on.  
"Bet you were hoping to see me naked." Katy said slightly laughing.  
Lee rolled his eyes. "Already seen it all, darling." Katy gave a fake, sweet smile as she stood up from the bed.  
"Ready?" Lee asked, trying to hurry her along.  
"Yupp." Katy said as she walked past Lee out of her room.  
"Its about bloody time." He said as they left the house.

Tool's Garage...

When Katy and Lee walked into the garage Katy's heart instantly dropped when she seen Jess siting on Gunnar's lap.  
"You ok?" Lee whispered to her. Katy smiled and nodded her head.  
"Hello my darling!" Tool said smiling at Katy.  
Katy just smiled and waved as she sat down next to Barney.  
"Look, I hope you know that me not letting you in the group is nothing personal...Its just business." Barney said quietly to Katy.  
Katy nodded her head slowly. "I understand." Was all she said. Barney knew she was still hurt that he wouldnt let her re join.  
Katy just sat there quietly listening to everyone talk...mostly about Jess and Gunnar's baby...  
"I cant believe Gunnar is actually gonna be dad.." Hale said joking.  
"Your just mad cause I still get some at my age." Gunnar said laughing.  
"yeah..with your OLD AGE!." Toll chimed in saying.  
"I hope its a boy." Jess said smiling.  
"Why's that?" Tool asked.  
"So that my baby can be exactly like his daddy." She said before kissing Gunnar.  
"Barf." Katy said quietly to herself but loud enough for Barney to hear, making him chuckle.  
Jess looked over at Katy. "So Katy...make peace with Lace yet? since you did destroy her and Lee's relationship."  
Katy didnt say anything...she just sat in her chair stairing at Jess but Lee instantly came to her defence.  
"She didnt destroy anything...Me and Lace were broken up when that happend to I suggest you get your facts straight before you go attacking an innocent woman."  
Katy gave Lee a small smile. "Well im just saying...it was very un professional to me." Katy looked at Jess in disbelief but didnt say anything.  
"Un professional? You slept with Gunnar and got knocked up...that is un profesional to me." Lee said as he stood up from his seat.  
"Oh bite me Lee!" Jess yelled.  
"Yeah you would like that, wouldnt you? ya little whore." Jess's jaw dropped open. Gunnar at this point had heard enough. He instantly stood up.  
"You better watch what you say, Lee..your crossing a thin line." Gunnar said in a low and dangerous tone.  
"Your little whore crossed the line when she started attacking Katy who has not said or done one thing since shes been here."  
Gunar was getting a little irritated now. "Its between Jess and Katy...so stay out of it." He said.  
"Stay out of it? maybe you should have stayed out of Jess and maybe she wouldnt be knocked up right now."  
Gunnar and Lee were face to face at this point. Katy instantly jumped up, grabbing Lee by the arm trying to talk some sense into him.  
Barney was over by Gunnar trying to do the same.  
"Call her a whore one more time, Lee...I dare you." Gunnar growled.  
"Lee dont.." Katy said trying to pull him away.  
Lee had a huge smirk on his face. "Jess is nothing more than a white trash ho...there..I didnt call her a whore."  
Katy could here hale and Toll snicker...Lee was always a smart ass.  
"You think thats funny? Hows this for laughs...I fucked Katy too." Gunnar said. Katy's jaw dropped.  
Lee looked at Katy but it didnt really shock him..he knew she had always had a thing for Gunnar.  
Jess on the other hand was pissed now.  
Katy looked around at the others and seen them just stairing at her in shock.  
"This is awkward.." She said quietly but loud enough that everyone heard her.  
Katy stepped away from Lee and slowly backed up.  
"Well Im gonna go home now and contiplate killing myself.." She said before turning around and speed walking out of the garage.  
Everyone just stood there in silence.  
"Well I hope you three are happy." Tool said as he got up from his seat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I forgot something

"You slept with her!?" Jess yelled at Gunnar as she slapped his arm.  
Lee shook his head as he left the garage to go find Katy.  
He seen her walking down the road.  
"Katy!" Lee yelled as he caught up with her.  
"You alright?" He asked concerned.  
"Peachy." She said avoiding eye contact with him.  
Lee just nodded his head. "Want me to drive you home so you dont have to walk?" Katy stopped walking and slowly nodded her head.  
It was cold out that day and Lee really didnt want her walking all the way home and end up getting a cold.  
Katy got in the passenger side as Lee got in the driver side.  
They headed down the road to Katy's house.  
Once he pulled into Katy's driveway he turned the car off and looked at Katy.  
"I already knew you slept with Gunnar." Lee said.  
Now Katy was really starting to feel uncomfortable.  
"I always knew you had a thing for him." Katy still didnt say anything, she just kept stairing out the window.  
"Just dont let those two get to you..your a good person." Lee said patting Katy on the knee.  
Katy then looked at Lee. "If im such a good person then why do I feel so shitty?" Lee looked at her and could tell she was hurting.  
"I only slept with him because I thought we were really gonna be together...Now I just feel so used."  
Lee gave Katy a small smile. "Im gonna tell you the same thing you told me that night at the bar."  
Katy looked at Lee confused, She barely rememeberd being at the bar that night.  
"you just need to forget about Gunnar...he's not right for you. You are a great girl and you deserve someone much better than him."  
Katy laughed that he even remember that.  
"What would I do with out you?" She asked as She pinched Lee's cheek.  
"Probably kill yourself." He said laughing cause of the comment she made when she left the garage.  
"Probably." She said as she gave Lee a big hug.  
"Thank you, Lee." She said quietly.  
"Anytime, Love." Katy broke the hug and exited the car.  
She waved goodbye to Lee as she opened her front door.  
Lee waved and just sat there in his car thinking.  
He put the key in the ignition, starting the car but quickly turned it back off, exiting his car.  
Katy walked upstairs to her bedroom. She figured she would clean it up a little bit.  
Lee entered Katy's house quietly. Once he seen she wasnt in the kitchen or the living room, he made his way upstairs.  
Katy was siting on the floor looking at a magazine she found under her bed when Lee barged into her room, causing her to jump.  
"Lee? What the fuck are you doing?" She asked as she stood up from the floor, hand over her heart trying to catch her breath.  
"I forgot something." He said. Katy slowly nodded her head.  
"Well what did you forget? Ill help you look." She said as she kicked the magazine back under her bed.  
Lee stepped closer to Katy. "I already found it." He said in a low tone.  
Katy looked up at Lee confused.  
"Found wha.." Lee cut Katy off by wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in for a kiss.  
Lee broke the kiss and the two just stood there stairing at each others for a few seconds but felt like hours.  
"What just happend?" Katy asked still confused causing Lee to chuckle at her.  
"Would you like if an instant replay?" Lee asked smirking.  
Katy slapped his arm playfully. Lee laughed "come here." he said as he brought her back in for a more passionate Kiss.  
Once they broke the kiss again Lee looked around Katy's room.  
"And you talk about how dirty my place was?" He asked her in disbelief.  
"In my defence I was getting ready to clean when you barged in here, giving me a heart attack." She said smiling.  
Lee shook his head. "You weres siting on the floor looking at a magazine when I barged in here." Katy thought for a minute.  
"yeah..well...I was about to clean the junk out from under my bed and found a magazine and then got distracted."  
"yeah, Yeah..thats what they all say." Lee said laughing.  
Katy just rolled her eyes as she bent down, picking up some dirty clothes she had thrown on the floor.  
"Need any help?" Lee asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.  
"Oh no." Katy said trying to push him away.  
"Why not? it could be fun." He said in between planting soft kisses down Katy's neck.  
Katy laughed as she continued to try and push him away.  
"Because you are a distraction, if you stay my room will never get cleaned, Lee." She said laughing.  
"Oh come on, we can take breaks in between." He said slowly running his hands up Katy's shirt.  
"Nope you have go to leave me to my cleaning..alone!" She said pushing him out of her bedroom and closing the door laughing.  
"See you tomorrow!" Lee said laughing as he walked down the stairs, leaving Katy's house.  
Katy shook her head as she sat back down on the floor. "He is so bad." She said to herself as she grabbed the magazine she had kicked under her bed when Lee walked in and started looking through it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hope you guys like this chapter! I thought we would have a cute moment between Lee and Katy here :) Let me know who you think Katy should be with! Lee? Or Gunnar? Review and let me know pleaseee :) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hello?

Lee walked into Tool's garage to see Gunnar and Jess there.  
"What are you doing here?" Jess asked with an attitude.  
Lee ignored her. "Where is Barney?" he asked Gunnar.  
"Not here yet." Lee nodded his head slowly.  
The three sat in complete silence as they waited for Barney to show up.  
Jess kept glaring at over at Lee as Gunnar just sat there trying to stay awake.  
Barney finally walked into the garage.  
"Hey guys." He said approached them.  
"Hey, Barn. I wanna talk to you about something." Lee said.  
Jess smacked Gunnar on the arm to wake him up.  
"Whats on your mind?" Barney asked Lee as he sat down on the bar stool.  
"Since Jess is pregnant you are gonna need someone to take over her spot until she has the baby, right?"  
Jess looked at Lee oddly, trying to figure out where he was going with this.  
"Well yeah..Ive been going alot of people to take her place for our next mission.  
Lee smiled. "I already found someone." Barney looked at him oddly.  
"Oh yeah? Who?" Jess and Gunnar at this point were hoping Lee was not about to say what they were thinking.  
"Katy." Lee said causing Gunnar and Jess to stand up instantly and walk over to Lee and Barney.  
"I dunno Lee, I already told her no because of everything that has happend."  
"Yeah, Tell him Barney." Jess said crossing her arms over her chest.  
Barney glanced at Jess, shaking his head. "Im sorry Lee but I just dont think its a good idea.  
"Sure it is, She's worked with us for 3 years... She already knows everything she needs to know."  
"I agree with Barney, its not a good idea." Gunnar said with a slight attitude.  
"Last time I checked no one asked for either one of you two's opion." Lee said.  
"Lee, I would love to have Katy apart of the team again but under the circumstances I cant...Not with everything that has happend with you, Her, Gunnar, and Jess."  
With that Barney made his way upstairs to go see Tool.  
"Fuck." Lee cursed under his breath.  
"What is it gonna take for you to understand that no one wants Katy back in the group...she cant take my place."  
Jess said with a big smirk on her face.  
"You do realize that you are her replacement, right?" Lee asked causing Jess to roll her eyes.  
"Look, We dont want no problems with Katy...She needs to just keep her distance and stay away from us...Shes caused enough problems dont you think?" Gunnar said.  
Lee looked at Gunnar in disbelif. "I cant even believe you right now...You know Gunnar, your a sorry excuse for a person.  
All you did was use her for a good time like you did Jess but in Jess's case she got knocked up and now you two are joined at the hip for life."  
With that Lee left Tool's garage. Lee pulled out his cell phone dialing Katy's number.  
He had been trying to call her all morning but she wasnt picking up, Lee was starting to get worried.  
"Hello?" Katy said answering the phone.  
"Oh..good...your still alive." Lee said as he got into his car.  
"I decided to sleep in." She said as she yawned.  
"That's great..just great, Katy. Now that you are rested get your butt out of bed and get dressed." Lee said as he made his way down the road.  
"Why?" She asked curiously.  
"Lee sighed. Cause Ill be there in like 5 minutes." Katy.  
"fine." Katy said as she hung up the phone.

5 minutes later...

"That room better be clean." Lee said to himself as he pulled into Katy's driveway.  
Lee rang the door bell repeatedly.  
"Damn it!" Lee heard Katy yell from on the house.  
"Hey." She said as she opened the door.  
Lee gaver her a quick peck on the lips as he walked in the house.  
Katy sat down on the couch.  
"What are you doing?" Lee asked curiously.  
"Siting here." Katy said looking at him funny.  
"Go get dressed." Katy shook her head.  
"No I wanna stay home today, thank you very much." Lee shook his head now.  
"Honey, go get dressed right now." Katy looked at Lee like he was crazy.  
"Are you on drugs or something?" She asked laughing.  
"Funny, now come on, hurry up and get dressed."  
Katy sighed as she slowly got up off the couch.  
"Oh! Can you set the time on the microwave please? I never changed it back and cant seem to figure it out."  
"What?" Lee asked confused.  
"I never changed the time back on the microwave cause of the whole day lights savings time and I need you to do it cause I cant figure it out."  
Lee nodded his head slowly. "Ok well you go get dressed and ill fix the time on the microwave."  
Katy nodded her head and made her way upstairs.  
Lee quickly fixed the time on the microwave and headed upstairs to make sure it dont take an hour for her to get dressed.  
Lee walked into Katy's room to see her buttoning her jeans.  
"I thought you were cleaning your room lastnight?" Lee asked as he looked around her bedroom.  
Katy glanced around her room quickly before turning her attention back to Lee.  
"I got side tracked?" She said smiling.  
Lee shook his head. "You kicked me out for no reason." He said causing Katy to laugh.  
"Oh please, Im sure you will sirvive." She said as she looked under her bed for her boots.  
"Why do I have to get dressed? where are we going?" Katy asked as she started to put her boots on.  
"Just going to Hale's to watch a football game." Lee said.  
"Oh." was all Katy said as she stood up. "Well im ready."  
Lee nodded his head. "Good." Lee said looking around the room.  
He walked over to her closet and started looking through it.  
"Lee? is everything alright?" Katy asked curiously.  
"Yupp." He said as he walked over to her window, looking out of it.  
"Are you looking for something? keys? knife? my other boyfriend?" Lee froze and looked at her funny.  
Katy laughed. "What is up with you today?" She asked as she walked over to him.  
"Something doesnt feel right." He said looking around.  
Katy looked at Lee like he was crazy.  
"What do you mean?" She asked a little worried.  
"Nothing...lets just get going." lee said as he grabbed Katy's arm, dragging her out of her bedroom and downstairs.  
Just as the were about to leave the house phone rang.  
Katy turned around, walking into the living room, picking up the phone.  
"Hello?" She answerd but no one was on the other line.  
Katy hung the phone up. "Who was it?" Lee asked.  
"I guess it was a wrong number..they just hung up." Lee looked at her oddly.  
Just then the phone rang again. Lee walked over, picking the phone up but not saying anything.  
He heard a womans voice talking to someone as they waited for someone to say hello on Lee's end.  
Lee instantly hung the phone up. "Lets go." He said dragging Katy out of the house. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: You trust me, dont ya?

When Lee and Katy finally got to Hale's place they were both shocked when Gunnar and Jess showed up.  
"Just fucking great..." Lee said. Katy was very quiet the whole car ride there.  
Hale gave Katy a big hug and they all sat down.  
Jess was glaring at Katy, Lee was glaring at Gunnar...Katy was starting to feel very uncomfortable.  
Katy excused herself to go upstairs and use the bathroom when really she just went and laid down in Hale's room to get away from everyone.  
5 mins later Lee went to go check on her.  
"Comfy?" He asked as he walked into Hale's room to see Katy laying on his bed.  
"Little bit." She said quietly.  
Lee just laughed as he laid right beside her.  
"Can I stay with you tonight?" Katy asked looking at Lee.  
"Yeah, if you want to." He said.  
"I dont like being at my house alone.." Lee looked at Katy oddly now.  
"Why?" Kat shrugged.  
"Some weird things have been going on there lately."  
Lee sat up. "Like what?" Katy sat up as well.  
"Like after you left lastnight it was around 1am when I got ready for bed and someone kept ringing my door bell..at first I thought it was you but when I looked through the peep hole no one is there...there are some other things but Im starting to think im just being paranoid."  
"What else has happend?" Lee asked.  
I looked out my window at around 10pm a few days ago and someone was dressed in all black walking around my front yard.."  
Lee got up off the bed. "Why didnt you tell someone?" he asked.  
"I dunno." She said quietly.  
Lee slowly sat back down on the bed. He got a smirk on his face.  
"You trust me, dont you?" Lee asked Katy who nodded her head.  
"Good." Lee said laying down next to Katy.  
Katy looked at him funny. "What are you up to?" She asked trying not to laugh.  
"Well...here we are..alone..laying on a very comfortable bed." Katy instantly shook her head. "No."  
"Oh come on..you always said how you missed being so spontanious."  
"This is Hale's room and Hale's bed." She said scooting away from Lee.  
"Oh come on..no one will know." Lee said wrapping his arms around Katy's waist, pulling her back towards him.  
"Noo." She said laughing.  
Lee started planting soft Kisses up and down Katy's neck.  
"Lee, im warning you..stop or I will scream at the top of my lungs."  
"No you wont." He said in between kisses.  
Lee slowly undid the button on Katys jean and unzipped them.  
Katy was laughing as she tried to get away from Lee but of course he was alot stronger than her.  
Katy turned so that she was now face to face with Lee.  
"I am not having sex on Hale's bed." She said sternly.  
Lee rolled her over so that he was now on top of her.  
"Looks like you are." He said slightly laughing as he bent down to kiss her.  
Katy placed her hands on the back of Lee's neck, deepening the kiss.  
Lee slide his left hand down to her waist and his right down her unzipped pants.  
Katy broke the kiss. "Lee stop." She said but he didnt.  
Katy was now breathing heavy as Lee teased her through her lace'd panty's.  
"Lee." Katy said again but this time Lee looked down at her.  
"We cannot do this in Hale's room." She said. Lee slowly nodded his head.

Lee slammed Katy against the bathroom wall as he thrusted in and out of her.  
"This isnt working." Lee said. Katy looked at him like he was crazy for stopping.  
"What the fuck are you talking about? what isnt working?"  
"This!" Lee said as he looked around the bathroom.  
"You have got to be joking, damn it Lee!" Katy said getting impaitent.  
"Get on the counter." Lee said Katy looked at him oddly.  
"What?" She asked confused.  
Lee picked her up, placeing her on the bathroom counter, instantly thrusting back into her roughly.  
"Oh god." Katy moaned as she wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulders.  
"Much better." Lee said as he began to quicken his pace.

Downstairs...

Where did Lee and Katy dissapear to?" Toll asked.  
"Who cares." Jess said.  
"Maybe they left." Gunnar said.  
"No..Katy went upstairs to use the bathroom and Lee followed not long after she went upstairs."Hale said.

Upstairs...

"You need to hurry up." Katy said as Lee was putting his clothes back on.  
"Im getting dressed as fast as I can."  
Katy shook her head. "Not fast enough, you know how long we have been up here for? they are so gonna know what we did."  
Before Lee could respond there was a knock on the bathroom door.  
"Katy? Lee? You guys alright?" Hale asked.  
Katy started to smack Lee on the arm panicking.  
"Yeah..uh...Katy isnt feeling to well...shes been throwing up everywhere..just making sure she is alright."  
"You came up with that way to quick." Katy whispered.  
Lee shushed her. "Oh ok..just making sure everything is alright...does she need any water or crackers?"  
Lee scratched the back of his head. "Nope..I think shes gonna get cleaned up and we are gonna leave..but thanks anyways."  
Once they heard hale walk away Lee looked at Katy smiling.  
"Damn im good." Katy shook her head.  
"I am never getting myself into this situation again." Katy said as she folded her arms across her chest.  
Lee laughed before giving Katy a peck on the lips.  
"Well I better get you to my house...since your sick." Katy slowly shook her head at Lee.  
"Your ridiculous." She said causing lee to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hope you enjoy! Dont forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: How can I trust you?

Katy was at her house, finally cleaning it when the door bell rang.  
She opened the door and was shocked to see Gunnar standing there.  
"What do you want?" She asked curiously.  
"Can we talk?" Katy sighed but let him in.  
"Talk." She said stairing at him with her arms crossed.  
"What's going on with you and Lee?" Katy was a little taken back by Gunnar's question.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked trying to play dumb.  
"Well you two are always together." Katy nodded her head.  
"What goes on between Lee and I is none of your business just like what goes on between you and Jess is none of my business, speaking of where is Jess?" Katy asked curiously.  
"Doctors appointment." Gunnar said.  
"Well shouldnt you be there with her?" Katy asked, looking at Gunnar like he was stupid.  
"Its not really my thing." Katy shook her head at Gunnar.  
"Baby isnt even here yet and your already acting like a dead beat dad." Gunnar slowly nodded his head. "Yeah coming from the girl who sleeps with half the fucking team."  
Katy just smiled. "Just 2 and atleast im smart enough not to get knocked up."  
"Oh shut the fuck up, Katy..im tired of hearing it." Gunnar said losing his temper.  
"Excuse me? you dont come into my house and tell me to shut the fuck up..." Gunnar glared at her.  
"I just did." Katy was not getting angry.  
"Get out of my house right now!" She yelled. Gunnar stood his ground though.  
"Make me." He said in a low and dangerous tone.  
Katy stood there not really knowing what she should do. She thought about calling Lee but she probably wouldnt make it to the phone.  
"You want me to make you leave? Fine! Ill fucking make you leave." She said walking over to table next to the couch, grabbing her hand gun that was in drawer of it.  
She pointed the gun at Gunnar. "Now get out of my fucking house." She said gritting her teeth.  
Gunnar just laughed. "You and I both know you wont shoot me." Gunnar said smirking.  
And just like that Gunnar snatched the gun out of Katy's hand, pointing it at her now.  
"Tables turned now, arent they?" He asked laughing.  
"Fuck." Katy cursed under her breath. For a big guy, Gunnar was always pretty quick when he wanted to be.  
"Why the hell did you even come here for? to piss me off more than I alreayd am?!" Katy asked, yelling at Gunnar.  
"Something like that." he said still pointing the gun at Katy.  
"I hate you so much." Katy said quietly.  
"Dido." Gunnar said coldly.  
"Please leave." Katy said quietly.  
Gunnar just laughed. "Why? so you can invite Lee over and sleep with him again?" Katy didnt say anything.  
For a second Katy really thought Gunnar was gonna shoot her until he tossed the gun on the floor.  
"Your not even worth the damn bullet." He said as he left her house, slamming the door so hard some of her pictures that were hanging on the wall fell down, the glass shattering all over the floor.  
"Really? Cause your worth the bullet to me." She said as she locked her front door incase he decided to come back.

Later that night...

Lee was at the bar just hanging out when Gunnar decided to join is so called friend.  
"Hey what you doing here? thought you might be up Katy's ass." Gunnar said as he took a sip of his beer.  
"Is it me or does someone sound a little jealous?" Gunnar rolled his eyes.  
"You can have the bitch..although I think you should know that I was just over there and she was all over me."  
Lee looked at Gunnar. He didnt know whether he should believe him or not.  
"She just couldnt keep her hands off of me..I tryed telling her that I was with Jess now and that she has a good thing going with you but she just said she didnt care about Jess or you, Lee." Lee took a sip of his beer as Gunnar continued talking.  
"I mean I know you two arent even officially dating but you might as well be, right?..Well honestly I dont even think you should date Katy.  
How would you feel dating a girl who has the hotts for your co worker? its way to awkward and you wouldnt even be able to trust her."  
Lee was getting pissed off now, he was trying to control his tempter.  
"Well good luck with her Lee...your really gonna need it." Gunnar said before leaving the bar with a huge smirk on his face.

Katy had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie when she heard the door bell ring repeadily.  
Katy looked through the peep hole to see Lee standing there. She opened the door and Lee stormed in.  
"What are you doing here? its 2 in the morning." She said rubbing her eyes.  
"We need to talk." Katy slowly nodded her head. Lee looked like he has had 1 to many beers tonight and he also looked upset about something.  
"Was Gunnar over today?" Katy nodded her head. "Yeah." She said. Lee shook his head.  
"Of course he was...so everything he said is true?" Katy looked confused now.  
"Depends on what he told you." Katy said honestly.  
"Is it true you were all over Gunnar?" Katy looked at Lee like he was crazy.  
"No..he said that?" She asked more confused than she was before.  
"He said alot of things...that really got me to think."  
Katy was getting worried now. "Like what?" she asked.  
"How can trust you first of all?...knowing that you like Gunnar...my co worker and friend." Katy didnt say anything.  
"You dont even have one fucking thing to say, do you?" Katy still didnt say anything, she just staired at Lee.  
"I have been trying really fucking hard to see if there is anything there between us on a serious level..I have stopped talking to Lace for you! but you talk to Gunnar...hell you let him in your house." Lee sighed when Katy didnt say anything.  
"Maybe this was all a mistake." Katy looked up at Lee heart broken.  
"What do you mean? what are you saying?" She asked trying not to panick.  
"Im saying I need some time alone to think things through."  
Katy shook her head. "Lee you are getting worked up for no reason. there is nothing to think through."  
"Fine then let me ask you one question." Katy stood there waiting to hear what Lee was about to ask her.  
"Me or Gunnar..who do you chose?" Katy stood there in shock. Lee was asking her the same thing she had asked Gunnar a few weeks back.  
"Well?" Lee asked waiting for an answer. Katy honestly had no idea what to say or do.  
Before she could even answer Lee shook his head.  
"Got my answer." He said, his voice full of hurt as he stormed out of Katy's house.  
"Lee!" katy yelled for him but he didnt want to hear it.  
Katy walked over to the couch, and just sat there...she did alot of thinking and realized she should have just done this along time ago when all this first went down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dont forget to review! :) 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: He's not worth it.

The guys were all hanging out at Tool's garage, kicking back a few beers when Katy walked in.  
She walked in wearing her dark Sun glasses, blue skinny jeans, black t shirt, and her favorite black boots.  
"Hey there beautiful." Tool said smiling at her.  
Katy gave Tool a small smile as she walked to the back of the garage, going through the drawers, looking for something.  
"What are you doing, Katy?" Barney asked curiously.  
Katy sighed when she couldnt find whatever it was she was looking for. She walked over to Barney dropping her house keys in his lap.  
"Whats this?" He asked confused.  
"My house key." She said.  
"You get a new place?" Toll asked curiously.  
Katy smiled. "Something like that."  
Lee Looked at Katy oddly, He knew she was up to something.  
"Whatever is left at the house you can sell..but pretty much everything is already packed and I got a uhaul coming to get pick it up."  
Barney slowly nodded his head. "Well were are you moving to?"  
"I have decided that its time for me to move back to Atlanta." Everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy.  
"You cant move, you havent been here that long." Hale said.  
Katy just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Are you fucking serious or are you just messing with us?" Lee asked standing up.  
Katy looked at him smiling.  
Lee shook his head. "Why are you leaving?" Hale asked.  
"Cause I want to." She said. Everyone was pretty quiet.  
"Well im gonna go now..got some things to do...Bye." Katy said waving by to everyone.  
Lee got up out of his seat and followed her outside.  
"What do you think your doing?" He asked causing Katy to turn around.  
"Walking...you?" She asked.  
"Dont be a smart ass." Lee said causing Katy to just stand there smirking.  
"Is it because of what I said to you lastnight?" He asked. Katy just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Ok im sorry..I was just mad and I took it out on you." Katy crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Dont move." Lee said. Katy was about to say something when Gunnar and Jess came outside.  
"Im so glad your moving! Now I dont have to worry about you taking advantage of my man." Jess said smiling.  
Katy didnt say anything. Lee on the other hand was not in the mood to deal with Gunnar and Jess's shit.  
"Can you two please go back in the fucking garage?" Lee said trying not to lose his tempter.  
"No." Gunnar said laughing. "We just thought we would come out and say goodbye to Katy before she runs off."  
Katy glared at Gunnar. "Too bad your gonna miss the birth of our baby..oh! And the wedding!" Jess said causing Katy and Lee to look at each others confused.  
"What wedding?" Lee asked. "Gunnar proposed to me lastnight!" Jess said showing Katy and Lee the ring.  
"Hey! I seen this same exact ring in one of those machines at the walmart the other day!" Katy said causing Lee to snicker.  
"Your not funny." Jess said. "I wasnt trying to be Katy said. Gunnar whispered something in Jess's ear and she went back into the garage.  
"Well as fun as this was I got to go." Katy said turning around to leave.  
"Yeah, do what you do best and just leave." Katy quickly turned around and got in Gunnar's face.  
"Why dont you just shut the fuck up! You got your wish..Im leaving so why do you continue to torment me!?" Katy yelled.  
"Get the fuck out of my face." Gunnar said shoving Katy backwards.  
Lee then shoved Gunnar. "Dont you ever fucking touch her like that again."  
Gunnar was getting angry now. "You wanna fight? then lets fucking fight!" Gunnar yelled.  
Katy stood there contiplating on running in the garage quick, and bring Barney out here for help.  
Lee and Gunnar were face to face at this point. Katy instantly ran over to Lee, grabbing his arm trying to pull him away.  
"He's not worth it, Lee." Katy said.  
Lee looked at Katy, gritting his teach, and Clenching his fists.  
"Your one lucky son of a bitch." Lee said as he slowly stepped back, away from Gunnar.  
"Let's go." Lee said grabbing Katy's arm and dragging her into his car.  
Lee was shocked when he walked into Katy's place to see nothing was packed.  
"Thought you said you were leaving?" He asked confused.  
Katy smiled. "I lied." She said slightly laughing.  
"You lied?..why?" He asked.  
Katy shrugged her shoulders. "Well I had to see if you really did care...which obviously you do or else you wouldnt have followed me out of the garage."  
She said smiling real big.  
Lee shook his head. "You are unbelieveable, you know that?" Katy laughed.  
"You know you adoreee meee and you just cant live without meee." She said hugging Lee.  
Lee laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Got that right."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Woman to Woman.

Katy walked into the coffee shop to see Lace siting at a table waiting.  
She took a deep breath.  
Katy walked over to the table, siting right across from Lace.  
"Thanks for meeting me." Katy said as she set her purse on the table.  
"What do you want?" Lace asked wanting to get straight to the point.  
Katy sighed. "Lace I am so sorry...I really am." Lace didnt say anything.  
"The very first time Lee and I slept together, that was like 3 months before he had met you and that night at the bar You guys had broken up." Katy said.  
Lace took a sip of her coffee.  
"So that makes it ok? to sleep with your friends ex boyfriend?" Katy shook her head.  
"No..it doesnt but Lace you have got to realize that your not so innocent yourself." Lace didnt say anything.  
"Lee had caught you with another guy that night me and him slept together."  
Lace just nodded her head. "Im not asking you to forgive me I do want you to know that I am sorry for not being the one to tell you.  
And I really do appreciate you meeting me here today. I just really wanted to talk to you woman to woman about everything."  
Lace slowly nodded her head. The two woman sat at the table in an awkward silence until Lace started giggling.  
"Whats so funny?" Katy asked confused.  
"Did you see that dinky little engagment ring Gunnar got Jess?" the two busted out laughing.  
"Yes! Doesnt it look like he got it from those machines at walmart!?" Lace nodded her head laughing.  
"By the way...if I could choose a woman for Lee to be with..I would chose you." Lace said with a small smile.  
Katy stood up, walking over to Lace hugging her. "I knew I liked you for a reason." Katy said causing Lace to laugh.

Lee's House...

Lee had just got out of the shower when he heard someone knocking on his door.  
He quickly put on some sweat pants and jogged downstairs to see who it was.  
To his surprise it was Jess standing there.  
"Are you lost?" He asked Jess just smiled.  
"No, I want to talk to you about somethings." Lee hesitated at first but let her in anyways.  
"Make it quick." He said.  
"Lee, you and Gunnar have been friends for a long time...And I know he would love to have you at our wedding as a grooms man."  
Lee shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks...Wedding's arent my thing." Lee said as he went to walk away, only for Jess to block his path.  
"Oh come on Lee, You and I both know your not going because of Katy and how jealous she is of what me and Gunnar have."  
Lee shook his head. "Katy has nothing to do with it." He said before turning around to go up stairs but once again, Jess blocked his path.  
"Could you move out of the fucking way?" He asked getting impatient.  
"Just let me ask you one question and Ill leave." Jess said.  
Lee sighed as he nodded his head.  
"What do you even see in Katy? I mean Yeah she's cute and has that girl next door look but wouldnt you rather be with a real woman?" Jess asked in a seductive voice.  
Lee was shocked that Jess was hitting on him like that. "Id much rather stick my dick in a blender."  
Jess's jaw dropped. "oh stop playing hard to get." She said as she rubbed her hands up and down his bare chest.  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me.." Lee said as he grabbed Jess by the arm, shoving her outside and making sure to lock the door.  
"Fucking crazy bitch..I swear." Lee said before heading back upstairs to finished getting dressed.

Katy and Lace had talked and did some catching up for 2 hours when they went their seperate ways.  
Katy was happy she had made peace with Lace and to also hear that Lace was fine with the idea of Katy and Lee possibly dating.  
When Katy pulled into her driveway her front door was wide open. She instantly jumped out of her car, running inside her house to find it completely destroyed.  
"Oh my god.." She said as she walked through her living room.  
Broken glass, shattered all over her carpet. Tv screen was busted, furniture was ripped to shreds and her walls were spray painted.  
Katy wanted to cry at this point...who in their right mind would break into her house and do something like that.  
Katy pulled her cell phone out calling Lee and asking if he could come over quick.

When Lee finally showed up his jaw dropped.  
"What the fuck happend?" He asked Katy who was just standing there.  
"I had a party...what the fuck do you think?" She said obviously upset and irritated.  
"Is anything missing?" Katy shook her head no.  
"Have you looked upstairs?" Katy nodded her head.  
"Whoever it was didnt go upstairs I guess cause it lookes the same way it did when I left this morning." Lee nodded his head.  
He walked over to Katy. "You wanna stay with me tonight?" He asked.  
Katy slowly nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around him.  
Lee hugged her trying to tell her everything will be ok.  
Lee didnt tell Katy but he had a feeling who did this...And he was gonna take care of that as soon as possible.  



	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Back off...

Gunnar, Barney, Tool, and Jess were all hanging out at the garage when Katy came storming in.  
"You fucking bitch!" Katy yelled causing Jess to instantly jump out of her chair.  
Katy Picked up the chair Jess was just siting on, tossing it at Gunnar.  
"Katy! Calm down!" Barney yelled as he pulled her away from Jess.  
"I ought to call the fucking cops for what you did!" Katy yelled.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jess asked confused.  
Katy finally got out of Barney's grip.  
"You fucking destroyed my house!" Katy yelled.  
Lee just then walked into the garage.  
"I didnt destroy your fucking house!"  
Katy laughed. "Oh really? then where the fuck where you yesterday? oh wait! I already know! vandalizing my fucking house!"  
Katy yelled as she lunged at Jess, Barney having jump in between the two girls.  
"I swear! I didnt vandalize your house! I was at Lee's!" Everyone suddenly got real quiet.  
"What did you just say?" Katy asked in a low tone.  
Gunnar stood up from his seat slowly, looking at Lee.  
"I was at Lee's house around the time your house was broken into...ask him if you dont believe me."  
Katy then turned her attention to Lee. "She was at your house?" Lee slowly nodded his head.  
"What the fuck were you doing at his house?!" Gunnar yelled at Jess.  
"It's not what everyone thinks." Lee said speaking up.  
Jess nodded her head. "Yeah...nothing happend...well..except we kinda had a moment." Jess said blushing.  
Katy looked from Jess to Lee in disbeif. Lee shook his head.  
"Dont you even start with that shit." Lee said warningly.  
"You had a moment? what kind of a fucking moment?!" Gunnar yelled.  
"This shits better than days of our lives." Tool said to Barney who just shook his head.  
"Well he answerd the door with his shirt off..and we just had a moment." Gunnar started shaking his head...he was pissed now.  
"You were shirtless!?" Katy asked. "I had just got out of the fucking shower when she showed up! I thought it was you at the damn door." Lee said.  
"He thought it was you but seemed really excited to see it was me..if ya know what I mean." Jess said to Katy with a wink.  
Gunnar was pacing back and forth now, unsure of who to believe and what to even do..  
"Oh my god." Katy said, rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Are you really gonna believe that over me?" Lee asked Katy, pointing to Jess.  
"He's right Katy...I mean why would he lie to you about something like that...I mean so what if Gunnar chose me over you and Lee...believe what you want sweet heart."  
"Someone please shut her the fuck up." Lee said looking at Barney and a very amused Tool.  
"Oh and lets not forget how he couldnt keep his hands off of me." Jess said winking at Lee.  
"Thats it!" Gunnar said charging at Lee. Barney jumped in.  
Katy was tensing up now, her fists were clenched as well. She was angry.  
"Calm down Gunnar!" Barney said not letting his friend near Lee.  
"Katy, you have got to believe me, the bitch is lieing...She came over trying to hit on me...hell I told her id rather stick my dick in the fucking blender."  
Katy slightly laughed which put Lee a little at ease.  
Katy looked up at Lee. "I believe you." She said quietly.  
Just then Gunnar pushed through Barney, walking up to Lee, punching him in the face.  
"Gunnar!" Barney yelled. Katy shoved Gunnar. "Are you fucking crazy!?" Gunnar just laughed.  
"You have 2.5 seconds to get the fuck out of my way before I go burn your fucking house down." everyone got quiet again. Lee slowly stood up.  
"I fucking knew it." Lee said.  
Katy was shocked. "You did it...You destroyed my house...why would you do that to me?" She asked quietly "Because!..you screwed me! How the hell could you go and sleep with Lee?! Now all of a sudden your all over him...What the fuck about me?!" Gunnar yelled.  
Katy just shrugged her shoulders. "I out grew you Gunnar...You always got me in more trouble then helped me.." Katy said honestly.  
Barney nodded his head in agreement.  
"You out grew me?! thats fucking bull shit!" Gunnar yelled at Katy.  
"Call it what you want but its the truth..your the reason I got into doing drugs when I was younger..."  
Gunnar laughed. "Your a fucking grown ass woman who can make your own god damn decisions! I didnt force you to do anything so dont fucking blame me!"  
"Im just saying Gunnar! I have never even seen drugs until I met you...of course im gonna end up trying it when its around me and being offered to me 24/7!" Katy yelled back.  
"Your nothing but a fucking bitch!...Im so happy Im marrying Jess and not you..." Katy just stood there.  
Everything Gunnar was saying hurt Katy...ever since Jess came into the picture Gunnar has changed..and not for the better.  
"And you!" Gunnar said pointing at Lee.  
"You were supposed to be my fucking friend!...now your nothing but a low life." Gunnar said.  
Lee laughed. "Coming from a junkie...thats a compliment." Jess and Katy looked at Lee and then at Gunnar confused.  
"What is he talking about? You said your clean now?" Jess asked Gunnar confused.  
Gunnar didnt say anything..he just stood there glaring at Lee.  
"Oops..sorry. I thought Jess knew." Lee said smirking.  
Katy slapped Lee on the shoulder. "Could have told me.." Katy said causing Lee to roll his eyes.  
"Gunnar is this true?" Barney asked but Gunnar still didnt say anything.  
"Oh my god..." Jess said in shock. "I cant believe you!" She said slapping him.  
"This is one fucked up day." Tool said still enjoying the show.  
"I was gonna tell you." Gunnar said quietly. Jess shook her head..now she was pissed.  
"Well since everyone is telling secrets! I got one for you Gunnar Jensen!...Your not the father of my baby!" Everyone's jaw dropped. It was quiet once again in the garage.  
Tool broke the silence by the sound of his hands clapping together.  
"Not a good time." Barney whispered.  
Katy couldnt help but snicker a little at Tool.  
Gunnar was speechless. "Wait..if Gunnar isnt the father..then who is?" Katy asked confused.  
Jess sighed. "I went to a clinic and picked out some sperm donar.." Jess said.  
Katy had to turn her back to Gunnar and Jess so she could try and control her laughing.  
Lee shook his head. "This shit just never ends."  
"The baby isnt mine?" Gunnar asked quietly. Jess didnt say anything.  
"IM NOT THE FUCKING FATHER!?" He screamed causing Jess to burst out in tears.  
"Im sorry!" Jess said sobbing.  
Gunnar looked at Katy and Lee. He noticed Lee putting his arm around Katy's waist. He shook his head.  
"The weddings off." Gunnar said before storming out of the garage.  
"Gunnar!" Jess yelled as she fell to her knees crying.  
Katy couldnt help but feel bad for the girl.  
Katy walked over to Jess and patted her on the back. "Dont worry..Your gonna be just fine..probably better off without him."  
Jess looked up at Katy with tears running down her face.  
Katy went to walk away but turned back around quick.  
"One more thing and Im only gonna say this once so listen closely." Jess looked at Katy confused.  
"Do not go near or touch Lee again and if you do..well, lets just say you wont be pregnant forever and I will shoot you." Katy said in a low whisper.  
"You wont kill me." Jess said with an attitude.  
Katy nodded her head in agreement. "Your right..I wont...But I will shoot you in places that will make you wished I had." Jess looked at Katy with fear in her eyes.  
"Back off." Katy said in a dangerous tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites! It means alot to me!  
I really hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter! Dont forget to review and let me know what you think about all the crazyness and what do you think will happen next?! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: You'll never come back.

"Gunnar stop!" Jess yelled as he picked up the coffee table and threw it across the living room.  
Jess has never seen this side of Gunnar before and now she was really starting to regret telling Gunnar anything.  
Their place was tore up..Gunnar had went on a rampage.  
"Stop!" Jess screamed as he kicked in the screen on their flar screen tv.  
Gunnar had finally snapped...

1 week later...

Nobody has seen or heard from Gunnar or Jess.

Lee and Barney were haning out at Barney's place, drinking a few beers.  
"So whats been going on with you?" Barney asked, taking a sip of his beer.  
Lee shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing." Barney laughed. "Sorry, let me try asking that differently." Barney said causing Lee to smile at his friend.  
"Whats been going on with you and Katy?" Lee laughed.  
"Nothing." He said causing Barney to shake his head.  
"Im just trying to figure out what she sees in you." Barney said jokeingly.  
"I think its the accent." Lee said trying not to laugh.  
Barney nodded his head in agreement. "Has to be...but whats happend with Lace?" Barney asked curiously.  
Lee shrugged. "Katy and her made peace but I havent seen or talked to her since I grabbed my things a few weeks ago..I think she is seeing someone else." Barney nodded slowly.  
"Does that bother you?" Lee shook his head. "No..for the first time it doesnt.. weird huh?" Lee said. Barney smiled.  
"Thats cause you have a good thing going with Katy..you like her, and care about her." Lee nodded his head slowly.  
"yeah...why you asking about Lace anyways? you never liked her." Lee said.  
Barney laughed. "And I dont think I ever will...im glad your seeing Katy..shes like a daughter to me so dont mess this up..you are an idiot at times." Barney said laughing. Lee laughed punching Barney in the arm.

Lee's house...

Katy was hanging out at Lee's house since hers was still a wreck.  
She had just got out of the shower when she heard the fron door open and close.  
"Lee's homee." She said quietly to herself as she quickly got dressed and ran down stairs to see him.  
Katy suddenly froze when she seen it was Gunnar and not Lee.  
"I want you back." Gunnar said in a low whisper.  
Katy slowly stepped back, shaking her head. "No." She said quietly.  
Gunnar grabbed Katy by her shoulders. "It will be just like it was."  
Katy started to panick, hitting and smacking his arms and chest, trying to get out of his grip. "Noo." She said again but louder.  
Gunnar laughed as he put his hand over her mouth, slamming Katy against the wall.  
"Well that's pretty stupid, you know why?" He asked as her pulled her off the wall only to slam her back against it, harder.  
"because if I cant have you..nobody will." He said in a dangerous tone. Katy knew how Gunnar was when he was using and this is the reason she quit..all the fighting they did got out of control.  
Gunnar then threw Katy on the floor. He came up behind her, putting her in a head lock, sqeezing harder and harder.  
"Like that traitor you been sleeping with, They will be fishing for Lee's guts in the lake and you know what else, honey?" Katy was struggling, crying, just trying to get out of his grip but it was no use. "For murder they need a body otherwise their just gonna think you ran away again..only this time you'll never come back."  
Katy was screaming, crying, hoping, and praying that someone hears her and calls police before its too late.  
Katy started elbowing Gunnar in the gut repeadily.  
When that didnt work Katy reached her hands up, trying to gouge Gunnar's eye's.  
He yelled out in pain as Katy continued to scratch and claw at his face.  
Gunnar loosend his grip giving Katy the chance to elbow him one good time.  
She quickly got up, sliding a bit into the wall. Katy ran out the front door.  
She got in her car and took off to Barney's house.  
Katy was hysterically crying the entire time. She didnt know what to think anymore. No matter where she was she wasnt safe.

Lee and Barney were still talking and watching tv when Katy barged into the house, crying.  
"Katy?" Lee said standing up.  
Katy quickly locked the front door, looking out the window to make sure Gunnar didnt follow her.  
"Katy, whats wrong?" Barney asked worried.  
Lee walked over to Katy, grabbing Katy by he shoulder's, making her look at him.  
"What happend?" He asked.  
"Gunnar came over...saying that he wanted me back and when I said no he went crazy."  
Barney walked over to Lee and Katy.  
"What did he do?" Barney asked.  
"He slammed me against the wall, told me if he cant have me then nobody can..then he started choking me, saying that they are gonna be fishing Lee's guts out of the lake and that for murder you need a body or else everyone will think I just ran off again except this time I will never come back."  
Katy said, breaking down in Lee's arm's crying, scared for her life.  
Lee looked at Barney. "Ill kill him." Lee said to Barney in low tone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: You have issues.

Lee was pissed when he got Katy to calm down and tell him everything Gunnar did and said to her.  
He was pacing back and forth at his place, unsure if he should go contront Gunnar or just beat the hell out of him.  
It had only been 2 days since the incident but Lee was still as angry as he was the day Katy broke down in his arms, crying because of what that psycho did to her.  
Lee sat down on, burrying his face in his hands.

Katy was at her house attempting to clean it up a bit.  
She as still shaken up since everything that had happend with Gunnar.  
She made sure to lock her front and back door, Lock all the windows and she kept her lights turned off so that he was to drive by he would think no one was home.  
Katy was paranoid at this point. Lee wasnt too thrillled about the idea of her working on her house but Katy convinced him she would be fine and if anything was to happen she would call him.  
Katy was siting on her living room floor, making sure she got all of the broken glass up.  
Katy's heart skipped a beat when she heard a knock at her front door.  
"Please be Lee, Please be Lee, Please be Lee." Katy said quietly to herself as she slowly made her way to the door.  
She looked through the peep hole to see it was Jess.  
Katy opened the door. "Can I have help you?" She asked looking around, making sure Gunnar wasnt anywhere to be found.  
"Can I come in so we can talk..it will be real quick." Katy hesitated but let Jess in.  
Katy went back to where she was siting on the floor.  
"Wow." Jess said looking at how badly Katy's house looked.  
"Yeah...I really should stop throwing such wild partys." Katy said.  
"I cant find Gunnar." Jess said.  
Katy didnt say anything. Jess sighed.  
"Im worried." Jess said. "Why are you over here? you think he is upstairs in my bed or something?" Katy asked with an attitude.  
Jess shook her head. "No but I heard about what he did to you...I guess you were the last person to see him cause I havent been able to get in contact with him since all that happend."  
Katy shrugged her shoulders. "Sound's personal, dont you think?" Katy said standing up.  
"Katy, I am sorry for everything that I have put you through..I really am." Jess said. Katy looked at her "your sorry?" Jess nodded her head.  
Katy just laughed. "That means so much coming from the woman who has made my life a living hell since I came back."  
"So you dont forgive me?" Jess asked causing Katy to laugh more.  
"Hell no...I dont think I could forgive you for all the fucked up things you have said and done to me." Katy said turning her back to Jess, about to walk away.  
"You dont have it so bad, ya know?!" Jess yelled. Katy stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to come face to face with Jess again.  
"What?" She asked. Jess took a deep breath.  
"You dont have it so bad..you got Lee...Im knocked up and alone." Katy shook her head.  
"First of all I dont have Lee...we arent even together and secondly You knew what you were getting yourself into when you went to that clinic.."  
Jess scoffed. "Your right..you dont have Lee...he's a good man and doesnt even desert some little girl like you." Jess said, smirking.  
"Which reminds me, Stop being a little slut and try to get every guy I like...First Gunnar, now Lee? why cant you just leave me alone?" Katy said "I will leave you alone...as soon as you leave Lee alone.." Katy's jaw dropped "Are you fucking crazy? your pregnant! by a man you have never even met...what makes you think Lee would date you?!"  
Jess smiled. "He slept with you so why wouldnt he with me?" Katy shook head, she could not believe what she was hearing.  
"You have issues...Lee would rather chop his dick off than sleep with you."  
Jess just smiled. "We will see about that." She said before finally leaving Katy's house.  
"Bitch lost her fucking mind if she thinks shes gonna touch Lee...nasty slut." Katy said to herself as she grabbed her purse and left her house.

Later that night...

Katy entered Lee's house. "Lee?" She said as she closed the front door and dropped her purse on the chair.  
"You home?" She said, looking around the living room.  
Katy walked upstaires to see the bathroom door shut, with the light on.  
Katy walked into his bedroom, laying down on the bed.  
She heard the bathroom door open.  
"When did you get here?" Lee asked as he sat down on his bed, putting shoes on.  
"5 seconds ago." She said slightly smiling.  
"Why you all dressed up for? got a hot date tonight?" Katy asked confused.  
Lee had a black button down shirt on, and a nice pair of dark blue jeans.  
"Something like that...go get dressed." He said.  
Katy looked at him like he was crazy. "Why?" She asked. Lee sighed.  
"because we are going out so get your butt up and lets go." Lee said pulling Katy off the bed.  
"Noo, Lee I dont want to go anywhere Im all dirty from working on my house today." Katy whined as Lee pushed her towards the closet.  
"Well then get in the shower quick cause we are leaving in 15 minutes." He said throwing her a towel.  
"I cant be ready in 15." She said stairing at him.  
"20." Lee said sternly.  
"30." Katy said smiling. Lee sighed.  
"Fine." Katy laughed as she went into the bathroom.  
Katy was curious as to what Lee was up to..she had little butterlfies in her stomach.  
Katy took her a nice 5 minute shower.  
Just when she got out Lee was banging on the bathroom door.  
Katy opened it smiling. Lee couldnt help but look her up and down seeing as how she was wrapped in a towel.  
"Must you rush me?" She asked. Lee shook his head, laughing at her.  
"go get dressed." he said pushing her to the bedroom.  
Katy stood there stairing at Lee.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Well I cant get dressed with you standing there, watching me." She said trying so hard not to laugh.  
Lee looked at her like she was crazy now. "Like I havent already seen it all." He said.  
"Yeah but that was different." Lee looked at her confused.  
"How was that different?" he asked.  
Katy shrugged. "I dunno...ill think of something eventually." Lee shook his head.  
"Fine...ill be down stairs." With that Lee left.  
Katy laughed. "God I love annoying him." She said as she pulled out some clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Sorry it took so long...been having some writers block! lol anywho! What did y'all think about this chapter?  
Review and let me know what you think Lee has got planned for Katy! :) 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Thats my girl.

Lee had taken Katy out to a nice dinner that night.  
Lee talked about some of the crazy missions they had gone on after Katy left and Katy talked about her family and how she got better.  
After the dinner Lee asked Katy if she wanted to go for a walk. She gave him a weird look but said yes.  
"Why you looking at me like that?" Lee asked slightly laughing.  
"Why are you being so weird tonight?" Katy asked.  
Lee just laughed. They walked to the park, siting down on the first park bench they seen.  
"So I've been wanting to talk to you about something." Lee suddenly said.  
Katy nodded her head, stairing at him. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.  
"I've been doing alot of thinking lately." He said. Katy raised an eye brow at him.  
"Thinking about what?" she asked.  
Lee sighed. "About leaving the team." Katy was shocked that she was hearing Lee say that.  
"Wow..." was all she could say.  
"Yeah.." Lee said. They two sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds.  
"Why are you thinking about leaving?" She asked curiously.  
Lee shrugged. "I dunno, just been doing alot of thinking. I have been apart of the expendables from the very beginning."  
Katy nodded her head, listening to Lee.  
"Im 44 years old, never been married, dont have any kids, nothing." He said.  
In a way Katy knew how Lee felt but at the same time she didnt.  
"Well you almost got married." Katy said trying to make light of the situation. Lee laughed.  
"Yeah..good thing I didnt go through with it though, right?" He said. Katy just shrugged.  
"I know this probably sounds crazy but I just think maybe its time to retire and settle down. Money is good though."  
Katy placed her left hand gently on Lee's shoulder.  
"Yeah the money is good but Lee you do have alot of skills...Like you are really good with cars and Motercycles...With all the money I know you saved, you could open up your own business, just like Tool did." Katy said trying to help give him options.  
Lee nodded his head slowly. "Didnt think about that." He said quietly.  
"Whatever you choose to do Ill support you. You have to do what makes you happy." Katy said.  
Lee looked into Katy's dark brown eyes. "Yeah, your right." He said.  
Lee then stood up from the bench. Katy looked at him oddly. "We leaving?" She asked.  
"Only if you want to." He said pacing back and forth.  
"Oook, are you alright?" Katy asked as she stood up from the bench Lee stopped and staired at her, smiling. "come here." He said grabbing Katy's hand, pulling her towards him.  
"So in your honest opinion, what do you think I should do?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I think you should do what makes you happy. You have alot of options, Lee. Do whatever it is you want to do."  
Lee nodded his head. "I thought you would say that." Katy just smiled.  
"Ok, one more question." Lee said. Katy raised an eye brow up at him.  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"I have also been thinking alot about this thing that's been going on between us." Lee said.  
Katy nodded her head. "And?" She asked.  
"And I thought, why not make it official." Katy looked up at Lee confused.  
"Official?" She asked unsure of where Lee was going with this.  
"Which brings me to that question." Katy's heart was beating fast now.  
"Would you officially be my girlfriend, Katy?" Lee asked. Katy tried so hard not to smile but she couldnt help it.  
"No, I like you more as just my booty call." She said now trying not to laugh.  
"Want me to leave you here?" He said causing Katy to laugh.  
Lee Bent down, kissing Katy passionately. She broke the kiss.  
Lee looked at Katy confused when she slapped him on his arm.  
"Took you long enough." She said causing Lee to shake his head laughing.  
"Im sorry." He said hugging her.  
"Im ready to go now." Katy said eagerly.  
Lee looked at her strange. "Whats the rush?" Lee asked.  
Katy looked at Lee like he was stupid. "Because im pretty sure that there is something you want to give me." Katy said hinting.  
Lee looked confused. Katy sighed.  
"We should probably leave so you can give it to me at your place." She said hinting more.  
Lee smirked. "Why go back to my place when we are all alone here." He said, wrapping his arms her waist again, whispering in her ear.  
"We cant do that here...can we?" She asked giggling.  
"Well I dont see anyone here, do you?" Lee asked. Katy looked around.  
"Nope." Lee nodded his head in agreement.  
"That's right, and its very dark out so if someone was to pass through they probably wont even see us."  
Katy turned around, looking at Lee. "I cant believe Im actually about to agree to this." She said.  
Lee smirked. "That's my girl." He said as he took his shirt off, pulling Katy into him for another passionate Kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hope you like this chapter! :) I thought I would make it all about Lee and Katy.  
Oh! and If you guy's like the Crank Movie's check out my new fanfic called Round 2!  
It takes place during Crank 2 high voltage but I added Katy into the mix and its gonna be wild!  
Review and let me know what you think! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Rehab

Thank you soo much Lorlei110 for helping me with this chapter! You had great idea's! :)  
Hope Y'all like! :)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Katy and Lee had officially been dating for just 2 weeks but she was actually happy for once.  
Katy had been doing some christmas shopping at the mall but for some reason she kept having this feeling that someone was watching her.  
She walked into a store looking at some clothes. Katy glanced up and thought she had seen Gunnar exit the store.  
She quickly ran after him. "Gunnar?" She yelled. He turned around and it was infact Gunnar Jensen that had been following Katy.  
"Have you been following me?" She asked in disbelief. Gunnar didnt say anything. Katy shook her head. "I cant believe you...Stay the hell away from me."  
Katy said before turning around to leave. "I need help.." Gunnar said, causing Katy to stop and slowly turn around.  
"Help with what?" She asked curiously.  
Gunnar sighed. "Can we go somewhere and talk, please?" Gunnar asked quietly.  
Katy shook her head. "Last time I was alone with you, you went crazy and attacked me...I dont think so." Katy said sternly.  
"Please, Katy...I need someone to talk to and your the only person I know who can help me." Gunnar said pleading.  
Katy sighed. "You have 5 minutes...thats it." Katy said. Gunnar smiled and nodded his head in agreement.  
The two went out to the parking lot to Gunnar's truck to talk.  
They sat in an awkward silence until Katy spoke up.  
"I said 5 minutes so you better start talking before I leave." She said.  
Gunnar nodded his head. "I want to get clean...I need your help though." Katy shook her head.  
"Gunnar, I cant help you. No one can help, only you can help yourself." She said avoiding Gunnar's gaze.  
"Katy, I cant do this on my own...and you have been in my situation and got better..I need your help...Please help me."  
Katy sighed but didnt say anything. "Ill do anything...Ill stay out of your life and let you and Lee be together if you really want and Ill be happy for you both..just please do me this one favor." Gunnar said. Katy looked at Gunnar..He looked really bad. "Fine...but we are gonna do this my way, got it?" Katy asked.  
Gunnar nodded his head. "Good. first things fist, you gotta go to rehab." Katy said sternly.  
Gunnar looked at Katy wide eyed..He did not want to go to rehab.  
"I though we could do this without having to go through all that shit." Gunnar said quietly.  
"Im going to do the same thing to you that I did for me. I went to rehab and met some really inspiring people and I want you to do the same."  
"Rehab isnt really my thing, Id rather just lock myself in a closet for months until im better." Gunnar said jokingly but Katy was in no mood to be joking around.  
"Gunnar, you either do as I say and go to rehab or do this on your own." She said.  
"Ok, Im sorry..How long do I have to stay in rehab for?" He asked curiously.v "As long as it takes." She said. Gunnar nodded his head slowly.  
"when Do I go?" He asked. Katy smiled.  
"First thing, tomorrow morning." Gunnar sighed.  
"Great." He mumbled.  
The two sat in silence again. Gunnar scratched the back of his neck before breaking their silence.  
"So how are things with you and Lee?" He asked, shocking Katy.  
"Good...great actually...We have been dating for 2 weeks." She said with a small smile.  
Gunnar nodded. "Well that's good, I guess." Katy rolled her eyes at Gunnar before exiting his truck.  
"Wait, you wanna get something to eat?" Gunnar asked as he got out of his truck.  
Katy instantly shook her head. "I dont think thats such a good idea." Katy said.  
Gunnar looked hurt. "Come on, please? If im going to rehab tomorrow who knows when I will see you again...just one more dinner together...what could it hurt?" He asked smiling.  
Katy couldnt help but smile at the taller man. "Fine...but after dinner im going home." She said sternly.  
Gunnar smiled. "Whatever you want." Katy got into her car and followed Gunnar to some resteraunt he said he wanted to go to before he went to rehab.  
Katy's jaw dropped when they pulled into the parking lot of a little mexican resturant that Gunnar had taken Katy a few years ago the night before she left the team and moved away to get better.  
Katy got out of her car and walked over to Gunnar. "What is this?" She asked confused.  
Gunanr smirked. "What? dont tell me you dont like mexican food anymore." He said.  
Katy shook her head. "No I still do...But why are we eating here?" She asked confused.  
Gunnar shrugged. "Thought it would be nice to take a walk through memory lane." He said as he lead her into the resteraunt.  
Katy and Gunnar had a few laughs during Dinner and talk alot.  
Katy had forgotten how much fun she had when she was with Gunnar...she even forgot that she was seeing Lee for the first hour.  
Gunnar walked Katy to her car. "Well I hoped you had fun." He said smiling.  
Katy nodded her head. "I did, actually. Thank you for dinner." She said.  
"Your welcome...Least I could do for my date." He said smirking. Katy glared at Gunnar.  
"This was not a date, dear. This was just friends having dinner." Katy said.  
Gunnar laughed. "You mean this wasnt a date? well damn...Here I thought I was gonna get some action out of buying you dinner."  
Katy couldnt help but laugh. "Sorry..Im taken." She said.  
Gunnar's heart sank when he heard Katy say that.  
"Yeah...how could I forget." he said quietly.  
Katy felt bad now..she knew Gunnar was hurting.  
"sorry." She said quietly.  
Gunnar just smiled. "Your fine..your happy now and thats all that matters." He said.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Gunnar asked. Katy nodded her head, curious as to what Gunnar had to ask.  
"When all is said and done and dead, does he love you the way that I do?" Gunnar asked.  
Katy didnt even know how to respond. She was shocked by his question.  
"Im sorry...it's just that I can let go, I have to know." Gunnar said.  
Katy could feel tears forming. She couldnt be strong for Gunnar and she refused to let him see her like this.  
"I should really get going." She said quietly.  
Gunnar nodded his head. "Well...Ill see you tomorrow then?" He asked.  
Katy shook her head. "I dont think thats a good idea...You should go and put yourself into rehab..it will make you feel better instead of me practically holding your hand through it." Katy said. Gunnar nodded his head, understanding.  
"Ok, Guess this is goodbye." Gunnar said extending his hand out to her.  
"Bye." She said walking up, hugging Gunnar.  
Gunnar suprised Katy when he bent down, kissing her.  
Katy quickly pulled broke the kiss. Gunnar looked at her confused. "Im sorry, Katy." He said.  
"No, no, Im sorry...This was such a bad idea." Katy said before getting into her car and leaving.  
Gunnar sighed as he got into his car.  
Little did the two know that one person had seen everything and could not wait to tell Lee...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: You still got it.

The next morning Katy woke up in her own bed. She had gotten her house to where it was liveable again.  
She looked at the time and noticed that it was after 11. "Gunnar should be in rehab." She said to herself as she got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She headed downstairs, grabbed her keys and headed over to Lee's place.

Lee's house...

Lee was so angry at the news he had recieved lastnight.  
"She wouldnt do this to me.." He kept repeating to himself but there was still that part of him that believed she did.  
Jess had shown up at Lee's house around midnight lastnight and told Lee everything she had heard and seen. Lee was so furious.  
He was up all night contiplating on going over to Katy's but he knew she would be over today and thought he would wait until she showed up plus it gave him time to think things through and figure out what exactly he wants to say to her.  
His heart skipped a beat when he heard a car door slam. Lee looked out the window to see it was in fact Katy walking up the drive way.  
He sighed. Lee swung the door opened before Katy could knock.  
"Hey." She said smiling. "We need to talk." Lee said. Katy could instantly tell by the tone of his voice that this was not gonna be good.  
Katy walked in and sat down on the chair. "Whats wrong?" She asked, biting her lip.  
Lee started pacing back and forth. "Lee?" Katy said quietly.  
"Did you have fun last night?" Lee asked. Katy's eye'd widened.  
Lee instantly knew by the expression on her face that something was up.  
"So its true?" He asked. Katy shook her head.  
"Lee, it is not what you think, ok? Gunnar came to me for help." Katy said.  
"Help? help?!" Lee yelled causing Katy to jump.  
"How is kissing him any fucking help?!" Lee yelled. Katy shook her head.  
"He kissed me." She said quietly.  
Lee just laughed. "Oh so then I should break his neck then, huh?" Katy didnt say anything.  
Lee shook his head. "When will you finally see that I have been here waiting patiently for you, crossing my fingers and gritting my fucking teeth."  
Katy still didnt say anything. "You cried on my fucking shoulder! Begging for help after that fucker broke into your house and put his hands on you!" Katy looked away, she could feel tears forming again.  
"Do you even have anything to fucking say?" He asked in disbelief.  
Katy looked up at Lee, tears falling. "Im sorry." She said quietly.  
Lee shook his head. "What the fuck is that you really want? cause im tired of this game."  
Katy burried her face in her hands. She heard Lee sigh.  
"I think I've said enough." He said before going up stairs, leaving Katy alone in the living room.  
Katy had finally hit her breaking point.  
She stormed out of Lee's place, getting into her car and going to a very familar neighbor hood.  
Katy knocked on a door she hadnt knocked on in years, waiting for an answer.  
"A very small, skinny woman opened the door, smiling big when she seen Katy standing there.  
"Hey girl!" The woman said hugging Katy. "How are you? I heard you moved back in town."  
Katy smiled. "Yupp..Im back." She said. The woman's smile grew bigger.  
"Great! So uh..what can I get you?" She asked with a sly smirk.  
Katy knew what she was about to do was wrong but at this point she needed to take her mind of of Lee and Gunnar.  
"The usually." She said. The woman nodded her head. "Alrighty, Come on in.."  
Katy walked into the very dirty apartment. She seen 3 other people in the living room area siting on the couch, smoking cigarets.  
"I didnt know you had company." Katy said quietly. She woman just laughed. "Your fine, hun. They are customers..wanting the same thing you want." Katy nodded her head smiling.  
"Go ahead and sit down while I get your stuff." Katy nodded her head as she sat down.  
She gave a small smile to the 2 women and 1 man that was siting in the room, stairing at her.  
"So how long have Y'all known Sharon?" Katy asked, trying to make small talk.  
"Couple of months." The man said. Katy nodded her head slowly.  
"Look what I got!" Sharon yelled as she walked into the room with a smile on her face.  
"Now baby girl, this one is on me..." Sharon said to Katy as she dumped the bag of cocain on the table.  
"You sure?" Katy asked smiling. Sharon smiled.  
"Hell yeah, Im sure... the bag im gonna give you to take home is gonna cost you though cause I am running a business here, but this one is all on me."  
Sharon said as she formed 1 big, thick line with a razor blade.  
Sharon handed Katy a straw. "Wanna go first?" Sharon asked Katy, smiling.  
Katy nodded her head slowly as she scooted closer to the table.  
Katy took a deep breath as she held the straw over the white substance and started snorting the line.  
"Damn girl! You still got it!" Sharon said as she took a shot of vodka.  
Katy wiped her nose. Sharon handed her the bottle of vodka, Katy taking a shot of it.  
"Lets get fucked up." Katy said causing everyone in the room to cheer as Sharon started forming more lines out of the white substance.

3 hours later...

Katy was so fucked up she couldnt even see straight. She had not had this much fun in a long time.  
Her and Sharon were doing line after line and shot after shot.  
Katy stumbled over to her purse to check her phone to see she had 5 missed calls from Lee.  
"Well look who wants to talk." She said giggling as she handed her phone to Sharon.  
"Katy! You want to hit this?" Ashley, who was one of the girls there asked.  
Katy stumbled over to the table "Yeah." She said as she picked up the straw.  
Her phone started ringing again but this time Sharon answered it.  
"Hello?" She said.  
"Katy?" Lee said on the other end. Sharon laughed.  
"One second hun, shes a little busy at the moment." Sharon said laughing.  
"Who is this?" Lee asked confused. "This is Sharon, baby..Katy will be with you in a moment." She said as she took a shot.  
"Sharon?...fuck.." Lee said. He rememberd Sharon.  
"Katy phone!" Sharon yelled. "No, actually I was just calling to see where she was so I could pick her up seeing as how if shes with you then she cant drive." Lee said.  
Sharon laughed "Yeah well im still at the same old shitty apartment so come on by, we having us a party." Sharon said.  
"On my way." Lee said quickly hanging up.  
Katy was rolling around on the floor, laughing when Sharon got off the phone with Lee.

40 minutes later Lee showed up at Sharon's place.  
Lee didnt bother knocking on the door, he walked right in seeing Sharon and her friends snorting.  
"Where the fuck is Katy?" He demanded. Sharon stood up, slightly stumbling over.  
"She went upstairs...said she wasnt feeling good...Your girl sure can party."  
Lee ignored Sharon and ran up stairs. "Katy?!" He yelled but heard nothing.  
He looked in Sharon's room but she wasnt there.  
Lee opened the bathroom door to see Katy laying on the bathroom floor.  
Lee instantly dropped down to the floor, shaking Katy. "Katy! wake up!" Lee yelled. When he got no response out of her he checked her pulse.  
It was very slow but she did have one. Lee pulled his phone out calling 911.  
"I need an ambulance asap..I have someone who has possibly over dossed." He said trying to stay calm.  
"We are sending someone right away, sir." The woman said.  
Lee hung up and started shaking Katy again.  
"Please wake up, Katy." Lee said as he splashed some cold water on her face.  
Not long after that the ambulance showed up instantly putting Katy on a stretcher and taking her to the hospital.  
The police showed up, arresting Sharon and the other 3 people that were there partying with them.  
Lee road with Katy in the ambulance, not letting her out of his sight for one minute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dont forget to review! :) 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Who's the bitch now?

When Katy woke up she looked around the room and seen she was definetly not home in her bed.  
She was hooked up to all these machines.  
"Well look who decided to wake up." Lee said standing there, stairing at Katy.  
"Where am I?" She asked quietly.  
Lee sighed. "The hospital...you went a little too wild lastnight...nearly over dossed."  
Katy rubbed her eyes before trying to sit up.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Lee asked.  
Katy shrugged. "I was thinking I wasnt gonna get caught, end up in the hospital." She said honestly.  
"Its not funny...You could have killed yourself." Lee said.  
Katy rolled her eyes. "Your being dramatic." She said.  
"No being dramatic is going out and snorting cocain, doing shots of vodka because you got caught cheating..thats being dramatic."  
Katy shook her head. "I didnt cheat." She said.  
"Oh? then what the hell do you call it?" Lee asked. Katy didnt say anything.  
"Oh and by the way...Your pal Gunnar, didnt even go to fucking rehab...instead he went to Jesse's house and has been hanging around with her."  
Katy looked at Lee confused. "He was supposed to go to rehab." She said confused.  
Lee shook his head. "Well he didnt...he even knows about the stunt you pulled lastnight and yet do you see him here?"  
Katy shook her head no slowly. "Thats what I thought...instead im here..because for some crazy reason I do care about you."  
Katy couldnt fight it anymore, she let the tears fall. "Im so sorry, Lee." She said, her voice cracking.  
Lee staired at Katy shaking his head slowly.  
He walked over to her, siting on the edge of the bed.  
"Make me a promise." He said quietly.  
Katy nodded her head. Lee sighed. "Promise me you will never do this shit again..." Katy nodded her head.  
"I promise." She said quietly.  
Lee gave her a small smile as he got up off the bed.  
"You get to leave today so when we leave we are going straight to the garage." Lee said.  
Katy looked at him confused. "Why?" She asked confused.  
"Because...we are gonna settle this thing between Me, You, Gunnar, and Jess once and for all."  
Katy sighed. "Great." She mumbled.

Tool's garage...

Katy and Lee had entered the garage to see Gunnar and Jess already there.  
"Sit." Lee said to Katy. She did as she was told...she was in enough trouble as it was so she decided not ot push anymore of Lee's button's today.  
"Now that we are all here...Who wants to start?" Lee asked.  
"Lee, I just wanna say that I did kiss Katy the other night...she backed off instantly..she turned me down." Gunnar said.  
Lee slowly nodded his head. "Well then now I have to decide how to kill you and get away with it." he said, stairing daggers at Gunnar.  
"Lee." Katy said pulling on his arm.  
"I think Katy should just move away...shes cause so many problems since shes been here." Jess said smiling.  
"And I think no one asked so shut your fat trap." Lee said.  
"Are you gonna let him talk to me like that?" Jess asked Gunnar who just sighed.  
"Lee, Im not gonna lie to you..I love her..." Lee clenched his fist.  
Katy looked at the floor, avoiding everyone's gaze. "This is very very awkward." she thought to herself.  
"Love her? You have an odd way of showing it." Lee said. Gunnar looked away.  
"Im not perfect...No one is." Gunnar said.  
"yeah..Obviously." Lee said coldly.  
"My head hurts..." Katy said randomly causing everyone to stair at her.  
"That's what happens when you party too hard." Lee said turning his attention back to Gunnar.  
"Lee, I dont know what else you want from me." Gunnar said, sounding a bit irritated.  
"I want you to fucking back off...You knew what you were doing when you took her to dinner...you never fucking wanted help,  
You just wanted to get her back in your life." Lee said causing Gunnar to laugh.  
"Well dont you just know everything." Gunnar said.  
"Where are you supposed to be, Gunnar?" Lee asked causing Gunnar to stand up from his seat.  
"Mind your own fucking business, Lee!" Gunnar yelled.  
"You should be in rehab." Katy said quietly as she stood up from her seat. "You lied to me."  
Gunnar laughed. "Would you stay out of this please?" Katy looked at him in shock.  
"YOu dont tell me what to fucking do, Gunnar...you lied to me..." She said getting mad.  
"And it wont be the last time." Lee said.  
"Fuck you, Lee!" Gunnar yelled, getting in Lee's face.  
"Stop it!" Jess yelled.  
Lee was clenching his fist's at this point.  
"Lee is right...you used you fucking addiction to get to me...you dont want help at all, do you?!" Katy asked Gunnar.  
"If I wanted fucking help I would have went to fucking rehab." Gunnar said, not taking his eyes off Lee.  
it was like a reflex, Katy bitch slapped Gunnar.  
He held his left cheek for a few seconds before yelling. "You fucking bitch!" And charging at Katy only to be punched in the face by Lee.  
Gunnar fell down to the ground instantly...Katy could tell he was high on something.  
"Who's the bitch now?" Katy asked with a sly smirk.  
Gunnar quickly got back up. "IF I were you...I would take that whore you always have hanging around you and leave." Lee said.  
Gunnar smirked. "Well that's not very nice..calling your girlfriend a whore, like that." Gunnar said laughing.  
Lee laughed as well before Punching Gunnar in the gut. Jess quickly ran over, trying to help hold Gunnar up.  
Lee grabbed Katy by the arm. "Let's go." he said as they left the garage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hope Y'all like this chapter! Dont forget to review! :) 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: You dont mean that.

Katy and Lee were at his house watching tv.  
Lee hadnt said much to Katy since they left the garage earlier that day.  
"Are you still mad?" Katy asked breaking their awkward silence.  
"Yes." Lee said, not bothering to look at her.  
Katy slowly nodded her head, thinking for a second.  
"About the drugs or Gunnar?" She asked, just trying to get Lee to talk to her.  
"Both." He said still avoiding her stair.  
Katy sighed. "How about now?" She asked 3 minutes later.  
Lee looked at her and couldnt help but laugh as he shook his head.  
"You just dont give up, do you?" He asked.  
Katy smiled. "Nope." She said shaking her head.  
Lee sighed as he got up off the couch and headed up stairs.  
"Where are you doing?" Katy asked confused.  
"To bed..I need some time to think." He said.  
"Think about what?" Katy asked getting up off the couch and following him.  
"This..us...You knew what you were doing when you went out to dinner with him, Katy." Lee said.  
Katy looked at him not knowing what to say.  
"Maybe this isnt going to work out." Lee said.  
Katy took a step back. "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked, her heart was racing with fear at this point.  
Lee shrugged. "I just dont see how it's gonna work." He said. Katy looked at Lee confused and heart broken.  
"You dont mean that." Katy said quietly.  
Lee didint say anything. He was now the silent one.  
Katy nodded her head slowly as she turned around to leave.  
"Katy." Lee said but she ignored him as she left his place.  
Katy was so angry. Lee was right though, she knew what she was doing when she went out with Gunnar, she knew she should have said no.  
When Katy finally got home she slammed her door shut, locking it.  
She didnt want to be botherd. She pulled her cell phone out making sure to turn that off as well so no one call's her text's her.  
Katy went upstairs to her room, laying down on her bed. That's when she finally let her tears fall.  
"How could I be so stupid?" She said quietly to herself as she held her pillow close to her.

Next morning:

All the guys got together at Tool's garage to hang out and have a good time.  
"Hey! I havent seen my girl in a while..where have she been?" Tool said with a toothy grin.  
Barney instantly looked over at Lee who avoided his stair.  
"I dunno." Barney said with a sigh.  
"I have been calling her and texting her all damn morning but it goes straight to voice mail." Hale said, sounding a bit sad.  
"Maybe she decided she should have stayed in atlanta where she belongs." Gunnar said laughing as entered the garage.  
Barney glanced over at Lee who usually takes up for Katy did not say one word.  
"Or maybe she got tired of dealing with an ass hole like you." Toll said.  
Gunnar just laughed the comment off as he grabbed a beer.  
"Well I dont know about you guy's but I think someone needs to go check on her..." Hale said.  
Barney shook his head. "Trust me, When she's ready to show up..she will show up." Barney said.  
Hale was about to protest but before he could even get one word out, Katy entered the garage.  
"Told you." Barney said smiling at Hale.  
"Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you!" Hale said standing up to hug his good friend.  
Katy gave him a small smile. "Just around." She said quietly.  
"You alright doll?" Tool asked concerned.  
Katy nodded her head. "Yupp...Just thought I would stop in and say hi." She said quietly.  
"And now that you did that...you can leave now." Gunnar said smirking.  
Katy was sick and tired of dealing with Gunnar's shit and she was not in the mood to sit back and be quiet.  
"Fuck you, Gunnar." Katy said as she sat down. Gunnar glared at her.  
"You know what? why dont you just move back to Atlanta? cause I was glad when you dissapeard the first time." He said, leaning back in his chair.  
"That makes two of us." Katy said as she sat down.  
"Alright, now lets all just try and get along here." Barney said.  
"Then why did you come back?" Gunnar asked.  
"Cause I can." Katy said with an attitude.  
Gunnar just laughed. Barney sighed knowing that this was not gonna end anytime soon.  
"Well you can also pack your shit and get the fuck out." Gunnar said smirking.  
"And you can go fuck yourself." Katy said.  
Haled chuckled. Gunnar didnt like the fact that she actually fighting back.  
"Remember what I told you at the house...I still stands." Gunnar said in a low and dangerous tone.  
Katy just smiled. "I dare you to then...I mean if you really meant it then im pretty sure you would have done it a long time ago."  
Gunnar stood up from his seat. "Dont fucking test me." He said pointing his finger at her.  
"Im shaking with fear." Katy said as she crossed her arms.  
"Feel free to jump in at any time, Lee." Barney said to his friend.  
Lee looked at Barney but still didnt say anything.  
"Your just pissed cause Lee dumped you." Gunnar said laughing.  
Everyone then turned their attention to Katy and Lee.  
"When did that happen?" Barney asked confused.  
"Really? You really had to go there?" Katy asked.  
Gunnar nodded his head. "Yupp...guess He realized that you aint no better than Lace...hell you aint no better than Jess." Gunnar said knowing that will strike a nerv with Katy.  
Katy didnt say anything though. She stood up from where she sat.  
"Your right, Gunnar...I should just pack my shit and leave...that way I dont have to be surrounded by some ass hole who doesnt care about anyone but himself."  
With that Katy turned on her heel and walked out of the garage.  
Barney sighed as he burried his face in his hands.  
Gunnar laughed. "She isnt going anywhere." He said as he took a sip of his beer.  
Lee just sat there debating on whether he should go after Katy or not...He decided it would best to just leave her alone.  



	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Idiot

Katy had heard enough. She was tired of being treated like shit.  
She went back to her place to pack as much of her belonging's as she could.  
Katy sat on her bedroom floor, drinking wine and folding her clothes before neatly placing them in a suit case.  
Barney and Hale kept blowing her phone up with voice mails and text messages until Katy had finally turned her cell phone off, taking the battery out and flushing it down the toilet. "Much better." She said quietly to herself as she took a sip of her wine.

Barney's place...

"Are you not at all worried about her? She's not answeing her phone, she could be out doing god know's what and you just sit there and act like you dont care." Barney said to Gunnar who was playing on his cell phone.  
"I thought I made it clear that I dont care." He said with a slight laugh.  
Barney shook his head. "That girl is like a daughter to me and Ill be damned if im gonna let you or Lee or anyone else screw things up even more than they already are and make that girl leave!" Barney yelled. Gunnar slowly stood up from the couch.  
"Calm down, Barn." Gunnar said.  
"No! I am not gonna calm down...you and Lee started this shit and you two are gonna fucking fix it..."  
Barney walked over to the front door opening it, and looking back at Gunnar.  
"Now you can leave." Gunnar looked at Barney in disbelief. He sighed as he walked out of Barney's place.

Katy's place...

2 bottles of wine later and Katy was forgetting about all her problems.  
She had finished packing, called the airport and got her a plain ticket to Atlanta firt thing in the morning.  
She sat in the middle of her bedroom floor, swaying back and fourth as she listend to her ipod, giggling.  
"I dont understand why im crazy over you, I dont know what to do." She sang queitly before tanking another sip of her wine from the bottle.  
Katy had her ipod's volume up so loud that she couldnt hear someone enter her house.  
Katy slowly pulled her ear bud's out of her ear's when she seen Gunnar standing at her door way, watching her in amusement.  
"Oh...its youu...grossss." Katy said, sluring her words.  
"Well I can see you have had a little too much to drink." Katy just laughed as she went to take another sip of her wine, only to realize it was empty. She pouted before throwing the bottle. "What do you want?" She asked as she atempted to stand up.  
"I just want to say im sorry." Gunnar said. Katy laughed again.  
"Yeah..Like I havent heard that one before." She said stumbling over to her night stand, pulling out a bottle of Jack.  
"Is that a good idea?" Gunnar asked. Katy shrugged. "Probably not." She said before chugging the bottle.  
"Are you leaving?" he asking, noticing her suit cases.  
Katy smiled. "Yupp!...you got your wish." She said dropping back down to the floor.  
"I didnt mean anything I said...I've been messed up." Katy started swaying back and forth again. "You and me both, my friend." She said, obviously enjoying herself.  
Gunnar sighed. "I just wanted to say that whether you decided to stay or leave that I am sorry and I just want thing's to be like the used to between us...before you moved to atlanta."  
Katy stopped swaying and just staired at Gunnar.  
"And if being with Lee truely makes you happy then im happy for you...and Lee...I called him to apologize but he didnt answer his phone so I left a voice mail."  
Katy just nodded her head. "That's nice." she said as she started swaying once again.  
"Well I should get going...Im going to rehab tomorrow...So I dont want to be up to late...Are you going to be alright?" He asked.  
Katy nodded her head slowly. "Ill be just fine...Goodluck tomorrow." She said quietly.  
Gunnar smiled before turning around and leaving an intoxicated Katy to herself.

Just as Gunnar exited Katy's house, Lee pulled into the drive way.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Lee asked confused.  
"To apologize..didnt you get my voice mail?" Lee looked at Gunnar confused.  
"My phone is at the garage." Gunnar sighed.  
"Well that explains it...She's really drunk right now so she is in a good mood." Gunnar said slightly laughing.  
Lee just nodded his head. The two men stood there awkawardly for a few seconds but felt like minutes to them.  
"Im sorry for everything, Lee." Gunnar said. Lee didnt know what to even say to Gunnar.  
"Can you even forgive me?" Gunnar asked. Lee sighed.  
"Go to rehab tomorrow...finish your program, get better and then come see me...you need to focus on you and your health." Lee said before walking away.  
Lee entered Katy's house to see it was a mess.  
he made his way upstairs to her bedroom to see Katy laying on the floor, giggling.  
"Enjoying yourself?" He asked. Katy looked over at Lee and smiled.  
"Leeee!" She said as she stumbled to her feet.  
"Where havee you been? its been sooo longg!" Katy said.  
Lee couldnt help but laugh. "It's only been a few hours since I last seen you." He said.  
Katy looked at him for a few seconds before smiling again.  
"Oh yeah." She said, stumbling over to her bed.  
"Where do you think your going?" Lee asked as she noticed her suit cases were packed with clothes.  
"Atlanta." She said. Lee looked at her confused.  
"why?" he aked.  
"Because that what everyone wants, isnt it? gone?" She asked.  
Lee sighed. "No...thats not what everyone wants." Lee said siting down on the bed next to Katy.  
Katy leaned her head on Lee's shoulder. "Im tired." She said quietly. Lee chuckled.  
"I wonder why...how much have you had to drink?" He asked.  
Katy pointed over to a corner of her room where three empty bottles of wine laid and an empty bottle of jack.  
"Damn." Lee said. Katy just laughed.  
"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" Lee asked.  
Katy didnt say anything though.  
"I never wanted to break up with you but I thought that if I did then it would give you time to make a decision and figure out what is it that you want."  
Katy looked up at Lee. "But I had already made my decision."  
Lee looked at her oddly. "What's that?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know.  
"I chose you a long time ago you idiot." She said, slightly pushing Lee.  
Lee laughed. "I feel the love." He said.  
"You should." She said.  
Lee helped Katy get changed and get into bed. she was about to pass out.  
Lee laid in bed next to her, not wanting to leave her for one second.  
Lee waited until Katy was sound asleep before, turning her over on her stomach, laying back down, and closing his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! it means so much!  
I am so sorry that it took soo long to update this chapter. I have been crazy busy what with the holidays and working.  
But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The story is soon coming to an end :( but dont worry because I have an awesome idea for another Expendable's fanfic! :) Dont forget to review! :D 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Your fired.

Gunnar pulled up to the rehab center.  
He got out of his car, staring at the building as he took a deep breath.  
He then felt a hand gently placed on his shoulder.  
Gunnar looked to the left to see Katy standing there. He thought she would be halfway to Atlanta by now.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked confused.  
Katy smiled. "Giving a friend some moral support." Gunnar smiled.  
"You ready?" She asked.  
Gunnar sighed. "Guess so...Thought you would be in Atlanta by now." he said.  
Katy laughed. "I missed my flight...I think I drank too much last night." Gunnar laughed.  
"You think?" he said.  
Katy walked Gunnar into the rehab center and waited as he sighned himself in and got set up.  
She gave him a big hug, wished him luck and said goodbye.

Tool's Garage...

Katy walked into Tool's garage to see the guys goofing off.  
Katy was surprised to see a very pregnant Jess siting there eating potato chips.  
"Hey Katy." Barney said with a warm smile.  
Katy waved as she took a seat next to Toll.  
"Gunnar in rehab?" He asked. Katy nodded .  
"Yupp...he actually did it." She said with a smile.  
"Good." He said.  
"Alright everyone..we got some announcements today." Barney said, standing up from his seat.  
"Why is she here?" Jess asked with an attitude, glaring over at Katy.  
Barney rolled his eyes. "Katy, since Jess is pregnant and unable to work...I would love it if you would re join the team." Barney said.  
Katy smiled big at Barney. "You serious?" She asked. Barney nodded his head.  
"You cant do that, Barney!" Jess yelled as she jumped out of her seat.  
"I just did." He said.  
"I dont want her to take my place while im pregnant!" Jess yelled.  
"She's not...She's taking her place back for good...your fired." Barney said.  
Everyone in the garage tried so hard not to cheer or laugh as Jess was fuming now at this point.  
"FINE!" She screamed as she stomped out of the garage.  
That's when Katy jumped out of her seat, running up to Barney giving him a big hug. "Thank you so much." She said.  
"Anytime, kiddo." He said.  
"Now I do believe Lee has something he would like to share with everyone.  
Lee stood up, slowly from his seat. Katy could tell he was nervous about the new's he had but deep down its what he really wanted.  
"Where do I start?" He asked slighty laughing.  
"Well...You guys are like family to me. I have been apart of this team from the very begining and I have been doing alot of thinking these past few months.  
I think it's time for me to move on and get my life figured out."  
Everyone was quiet and looked at Lee like he was crazy.  
"Lee...please tell us that your kidding." Hale said in disbelife.  
"No actually im not...I think it's time for me to leave The Expendables."  
No one said anything. They all sat in silence.  
Suddenly a smile appeared on Lee's face. "Ok im kidding." He said laughing.  
"You ass hole!" Toll yelled as he got up and punched Lee in the arm.  
"You had us there for a second, you son of a bitch." Hale said laughing.  
"I have thought alot and Im not ready to leave you guy's...hate to say it but you loser's are stuck with me for a bit longer." Lee said smiling.  
"Alrighty everyone I got some new's that you all will find appealing." Barney said walking over to the guys.  
"We have a mission." He said with a big smile on his face.  
"Where are we going?" Katy asked curiously.  
"Thailand." Barney said. Everyone looked at Barney oddly.  
"What for?" Lee asked.  
"Some Christian group went to Burma to give medical attention to those in need and ended up being captured..Our job is to go in, rescue them, and get out without any problems...You guy's with me?" Barney asked. Katy instantly smiled seeing as how this would be her first mission in years.  
"Im excited!" She said jumping up.  
Everyone laughed as they agreed they would do the mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Thanks for the reviews! :) One more chapter to go until the story finally ends. :( But remember! im already working on another Exependable's fanfic..its going to be different from what I usually write but Im excited to see what you all think of it.  
Ill have the title for it when I post the last chapter to Back and Forth so that you guy's know what to look out for :)  
Thanks again and dont forget to reviewww :) 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Officially back together

Katy was home, in her bed sleeping when there was a loud knock on her door.  
Katy slowly sat up in her bed, seeing how whoever was at the door was not going anywhere.  
She looked at her alarm clock and seen it was 3 in the morning.  
"Who the fuck is knocking at my damn door at 3 in the fucking morning." Katy mumbled as she got out of bed and made her way downstairs.  
She looked through her peep hole to see Lee standing there.  
"Im gonna kill him." She said before opening the door.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing? waking me up at 3 in the morning? normal people are asleep around this time, you know?" Lee couldnt help but laugh. "I could sleep..I got something on my mind and wanted to talk to you about it." He said.  
Katy looked at Lee like he was crazy. "Cant it wait until daylight?" She asked.  
Lee shook his head. Katy sighed and let him in.  
"This better be quick." She said as sat down on the couch.  
"Your not a morning person at all." Lee said only to revieve a glare from Katy.  
She really wasnt a morning person.  
"What do you want to talk about, Lee?" She asked trying to stay awake.  
Lee scratched the back of his head. "Im not really sure how to go about it." He said awkwardly.  
Katy looked at him like she wanted to slap him.  
"I could hit you right now." She said. Lee just laughed.  
"Your so sweet." He said.  
Lee grabbed Katy by the arm, pulling her off the couch.  
"What are you doing?" She asked getting impatient.  
Just then Lee knelt down on one knee.  
Katy's eye's widened. "Serioudly...what are you doing?" She asked confused.  
"You are the only women who can drive me insane and yet I still cant picture my life without you." Katy was starting to think Lee was drunk or she was dreaming.  
"Im just gonna come right out and say it." Katy didnt know what to think at that moment. She knew it was coming.  
"I love you...Will you marry me?" He did it...Lee Christmas has actually poped the question.  
Katy did love Lee but at this point she was speechless. She had no idea what to even say.  
"No." She finally said. Lee slowly stood up, looking at her confused.  
"Seriously?" He asked worried and confused.  
Katy then smiled. "Im just kidding." She said laughing.  
"That's not right." Lee said shaking his head at her.  
Katy just smiled. Lee pulled out a little black box, opening it to reveal a dimond ring in it.  
"Well now I have to say yes." She said joking as she looked at the ring.  
Lee placed it on her finger. giving her a kiss.

20 minuts later...

Katy and Lee were laying in bed. "You know, we have a very odd relationship." Lee said.  
"Shut up...Im trying to sleep." Katy said, hiding her face with the pillow so that Lee couldnt see Her smiling.  
"There's an example right there." He said slightly laughing.  
"It's called tough love, dear...now seriously...shush!" She said as she rolled over.  
Lee grabbed his pillow, hitting her with it before the two curled up next to each other's falling asleep.  
"I cant believe im engaged!" Katy said after 5 minutes of silence.  
Lee sighed. "Go to sleep, babe." Katy rolled her eyes.  
"Fine...I didnt want to talk anyways." She said causing Lee to snicker.

3 days later...

Everyone was on the Expendable's plain getting ready for their mission.  
"Im so excited!" Katy exclaimed. She had a huge smile on her face.  
Hale smiled and shook his head. "Im just glad your here with us and not Jess...that woman was so damn annoying."  
Toll nodded his head in agreement.  
"Bitch was crazy." Katy laughed.  
"I know that's right." She said.  
"It so weird not having Gunnar here with us though."  
"Soon enought he will be back." Katy said.  
Hale and Toll nodded their heads.  
Lee came back to the three. He gave Katy a quick peck on the lips. "Were here." he said before grabbing his bag and going to the front of the plane with barney.  
Katy was starting to get nervous now. She closed her eyes and took deep breath's.  
"Here we go." She said queitly to herself before standing up with the rest of the guys and grabbed her bag and gun.  
"Ready?" Barney asked as he came back to get his bag.  
"Ready as Ill ever be." She said. Barney smiled.  
"Let's head out!" Barney yelled.  
Katy smiled, took a deep breath. Just then Katy started feeling very nausious. She put her hand on her stomach.  
"Come on Katy!" Hale yelled.  
Katy shooke her head. "One second." She said. Katy ran into the bathroom.  
"What's Katy doing?" Barney asked Hale.  
He shrugged. "I dunno."  
Lee sighed and went back in the plain. he heard coughing coming from the bathroom door.  
He opened it to see Katy throwing up.  
"Are you that nervous?" He asked confused. Katy shook her head.  
"No...Im pregnant." She said. Lee froze and just looked at her.  
He then started laughing. "Your kidding right?" He asked still laughing.  
Katy looked up at him. "No..." Lee stopped laughing and just staired at her.  
"You dont know that..just because you threw up doesnt mean your pregnant...your being paranoid." Katy shook her head.  
These are the times she wished she could slap Lee.  
"I took a test last night, Lee...Im pregnant..."  
Lee looked at Katy in disbelief. "You took a test last night...found out your pregnant but yet still came on this mission?  
What the fuck?!" Katy shook her head. "I didnt know how to tell you." She said.  
"Lastnight would have been a damn good time!" He yelled.  
"Do you have to yell?" She asked. as she stood up and walked out of the bathroom.  
"Your ass is gonna sit right here on this damn plane...your not going anywhere." Lee said.  
"You cant just leave me here all by myself!" Katy yelled.  
"Your right...Hale can stay with you." Katy shook her head.  
"This is bull shit." Katy said. Lee looked at her shaking his head.  
"What's bull shit is finding out your pregnant and not telling anyone...espcecially when you know your going to fucking Burma."  
"Blah Blah Blah." Katy said causing Lee glare at her.  
"Its not funny...This is not fucking funny." he said in a very serious tone.  
"You need to just calm down." Katy said to Lee was now pacing back and forth.  
"What am I gonna tell Barney?" He asked. Katy looked at Lee like he was stupid.  
"That you knocked me up." She said smiling. Lee shook his head.  
"Lee, just calm down...Go get Hale and me and him can just hang out here while y'all go do your thing." Katy said trying to calm Lee down.  
Lee went outside and told Barney everything and sent Hale to the plane with Katy.  
"Well, Well, Well...look what we have here." Hale said laughing as he entered the plane to see Katy siting down, reading.  
"I bet you find this so amusing." she said causing Hale to laugh even more.  
"Oh you have no idea." The two sat in the plane and decided to play cards.

3 days later...

The gang had a succeful mission and everything went pretty good.  
The guy's were hanging out at Tool's Garage when Katy and Lee showed up bickering.  
"I dont care what you think! your not the one who is going to be pushing a baby out, ok? I am so there for I get to pick the name and I happen to like the name Jamie Lynn." Katy said, catching everyone's attention.  
"I do not like that name so there for we are not naming our baby that." Lee said.  
"I dont like the name Lee but you dont here me complaining." Katy said causing Hale and Toll to bust out laughing.  
Barney shook his head and watched in amusement with Tool.  
"Well I dont like the name Katy, Who the hell names there kid Katy?" Lee said "There is nothing wrong with my name!" Katy argued back.  
"THere is nothing wrong with my name either." Lee said.  
"Everything is wrong with your name!" Katy yelled.  
"You guy's are the worst couple ever." Tool said laughing.  
"What do you want to name the baby if it's a boy?" Toll asked.  
"We both agreed on Mason...but as for girl names...we cant agree on one." Lee said.  
"Whether you agree with me or not the baby's name will be Jamie Lynn, damn it." Katy said.  
"Keep thinking that, your just gonna get your hopes up." Lee said as he took a sip of his beer.  
Katy glared at Lee. "So when's the wedding?" Barney asked laughing.  
"Not for a long time if he dont start agreeing with me.." Katy said Lee shook his head.  
"Not changing my mind." He said sternly.  
"We will see about that." She said, Lee laughed.  
"Yes we will." he said.  
I can feel the love between you two." Hale said laughing.  
Katy just smiled sweetly as she sat down.  
"this is gonna be a long 9 months." Lee said laughing.  
"this is gonna be a fun 9 months for me." Katy said smiling at Lee.  
"Good Luck, brother." Tool said laughing at Lee.  
"Gee..Thanks." He said laughing.  
"I cant wait to see Katy get fat." Hale said getting Katy's attention.  
"Shut the fuck up!" She yelled causing Hale to burst out laughing.  
"Glad the gang it officially back together." Barney said to Tool with a smile on his face.  
"Me too." Tool said.

THE END...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Well here is the last chapter to Back and Forth :( I just want to thank everyone who has favorited this story, reviews, and followed.  
And thanks to everyone who has favorited me as an author :) It means so much and I am so glad you guy's love reading my fanfics.  
I am working on another Expendable's fanfic as we speak. It will be called So Beautiful, So Evil. So keep an eye out for it!  
Like I said its going to be different but it will for sure be more intense and hopefully shock you! haha So I hope you read it when I get it posted.  
Thanks again guys! :) Love ya's! 


End file.
